Voiceless Hearts
by FeatherWings
Summary: Sequel to On Broken Wings. Shadow has been living for some time now with Sonic and the others on Earth but everyone's peace is shaken when GUN wants Shadow. They are forced to move from place to place.
1. Harmony

**AN**- you might want to read On Broken Wings first so this makes more sense.

Voiceless Hearts

Sequel to On Broken Wings

By FeatherWings

Shadow's POV

'My name is Shadow the hedgehog. I live on Earth with all my friends ever since I left ARK, the space station. It was where I lived with Maria. I'm waiting for the day her and I will be reunited. I'm sure that day will come, maybe soon. Maria's wish is for everyone to be happy; and I am. This also makes me happy knowing she would be happy.

My friends here on Earth are teaching me about this planet. This planet is indeed very interesting. It is also very confusing and complicated at times. But I'm sure I'll understand at least some of it someday.'

Normal POV

Shadow walked up the stairs of the basement with Katana on his shoulder. It was starting to get cold for winter was coming. Fortunately, they had a good heating system thanks to Tails. It was morning and the smell of Amy's cooking filled the air.

"Amy is a good cook.' Shadow thought. 'I'm so lucky to have friends.' he reached the top of the stairs. He walked toward the kitchen. Shadow began to hum to himself.

"Morning, Amy."

"Morning, Shadow! Nice fall day isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Is Cream awake?"

"Not yet. You're going fishing today?"

"Yes, with Big, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic."

"Have fun." Shadow nodded then walked off to go outside for a minute. As he stepped outside he looked at the leaves on the ground that had fallen off the trees then looked up to see all the colors still hanging on barely. His fur kept him warm in the cool morning on a fall day. Katana, however, shivered.

Shadow chuckled. "Fur is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Chao." he walked back inside and shut the door.

Tails was working in his workshop on a new project he created for himself. Shadow walked passed then out of the room to go to the den. As he passed the stairs Cream was walking down them while yawning. "Good morning, Cream."

"Good morning..." she said half asleep. Shadow continued to walk into the den. Sonic was sleeping and Shadow wondered what Rouge was doing for she was holding an open book near Sonic's ear. Shadow scratched his head then walked out of the room. As he left he heard the book close and Sonic yell.

Knuckles was in the kitchen porking down as much food as he could while Amy was still cooking and had her back turned. He soon left to go back to his Master Emerald. His emerald always came first. Amy turned around to see some of the food eaten. "Shadow!"

"I didn't do it!" he held up his hands.

After breakfast, Shadow found himself alone outside. Katana, who grew darker and darker by the day, was with Cream and Cheese.

'No matter how I act, there is something in the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure what it is or what it means but it is there.'

Shadow looked to the sky and held on to the wing necklace that the others had given him. He squinted his eyes as if to make out something. Planes flew by overhead in some sort of organized way. "Military maybe?" Shadow turned to the sound of footsteps. In front of him stood Omega.

"Sonic requested you meet him near the trees on the road to Big's living quarters."

"Oh. Thank you." Omega turned and walked away. Shadow got up and headed to the meeting place.

He saw Sonic and the others waiting for him. Sonic waved and yelled "Hurry up!" Shadow began to run. As he ran a sharp pain built up in his chest. He stopped for a minute only to continue without showing any strain. "You ok?" Sonic asked when he got there.

"Just tripped." he answered then noticed the fishing rods. Tails handed him one.

"Ever fished before, Shadow?" Tails asked. Shadow shook his head.

"It's enjoyable." Knuckles told him.

"You actually left your emerald for once." Sonic commented.

"Rouge said she'd watch it."

"Steal it you mean."

"She better not..."

"Relax, I'm kidding...not." Knuckles tried to hit Sonic with the fishing pole. It turned into a chase.

They soon made it to Big's house and they were all still intact. Big and Froggy stood outside the house. "Glad you all could make it."

"Thanks for inviting us, Big." Sonic said. Big nodded. He walked down to the beach where a boat sat in the sand; it was large enough for all of them. They pushed it into the water, got in and away into the deeper water they went.

Now they sat on the boat with the lines in the water. Shadow yawned then leaned his head on his hand. Nothing was biting, not even seaweed. His ears perked up. Planes again, he could hear. He looked up and sure enough there were some in an organized formation. 'I wonder what's going on.' Shadow thought.

"There have been a lot of those lately, huh?" Sonic said.

"Yes, all the time." Big answered.

"What do you suppose they're doing?" Tails asked.

"What kind of planes are they?" Knuckles asked.

"Fighter Jets, I think"

"Part of the military?" Shadow asked.

"Probably."

"But there isn't a way. Even Eggman has been quiet." Sonic commented just then he felt something pull on his line and Sonic pulled against it. The others left their fishing rods to help him. They all pulled at the same time and out of the water popped a fish, right into the boat.

They dragged the boat onto the sand after fishing. Sonic held onto the fish he had caught and onto the rod. The others, except Big, caught nothing. The group of friends said good-bye to Big and headed home. Sonic bragged about his "big catch" and the others rolled their eyes and laughed as Knuckles tried to punch him.

Shadow stopped in his tracks as the others walked ahead of him. Everything became slow-motioned. His chest tightened so much he couldn't stand and fell to his knees then leaned against the ground only allowing his arms to hold him up. "Wh-what is this?"

"Shadow, you ok?" Sonic asked a bit further ahead. They slowly walked back to the dark hedgehog.

"I just...got this really bad feeling..." he stood up slowly. "I'm fine." he walked ahead. Tails picked up the fishing pole.

"Sonic," the young fox said, "you don't think-"

"No, Tails, I'm sure it's something else...I hope." they continued ahead with Shadow at the lead, not saying a thing.

Shadow's ears perked up once again and he soon looked to the sky. Another plane flew by overhead and in the back of Shadow's mind he heard the word "Die." Shadow looked back down. 'Are they...' he thought in control, 'after me?' he wondered what it meant when he subconsciously said "die" aimed at the airplane.

"Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"They're coming to...get me..." an explosion blew in the forest behind them. Shadow stood deep in thought. Sonic grabbed his arm and, along with the others, ran towards their home.

"What the hell is going on!" Sonic yelled; Shadow ran on his own.

Finally, home was in sight. But something was wrong. The door was kicked in. Furniture was tossed over, items lay on the floor and every door was open. Sonic ran through the house and found Amy lying on the floor. He held her. "Amy!"

She opened her eyes. "Sonic?"

"What happened?"

"They came looking for someone..."

"Who came? Who were they looking for?"

"It was...GUN..." he head fell back.

Shadow finally came out of his trance yet could remember nothing of what happened when they were in the forest all he knew was the sharp pain that still stuck with him.

**-TBC-**


	2. Emeralds Over Friends

Voiceless Hearts chapter 2

FeatherWings- you might want to read Rouge's Heart before this chapter. You don't need to though.

Pitty- thank you very much and thank you for reviewing.

Nozomi Hoshi- i plan to make the sequal longer then the first story.

Dreaming Pheonix- i love being on peoples favorites lists D

Mystery001-thank you

dArkliTe-sPirit- GUN is evil! but without them there would be no story. oh no!

Yersi Fanel- thank you for reading!

FeatherWings- on with the chapter

After GUN came and messed up their house, they tried to put everything back together but they knew they would not be able to. GUN had taken away the sense of security and peace they had known for a little while. And everyone of the housemates knew who GUN had been after except that person himself. With this knowledge, Sonic called a meeting in the middle of the night without telling Shadow.

The house was quiet. Someone could hear a pin drop if the ones at the meeting were at their most silent point. The den lay in a mess, which was where the meeting was held. They sat around Sonic.

"Do you remember," Sonic spoke " the promise we made to Maria?" they nodded. "We have to protect Shadow from his past. I don't think it's safe to stay here any longer. GUN will return in search for him. We can't allow GUN to reawaken Shadow's memories and my guess is that if Shadow comes in contact with them something will happen inside. Not to mention what GUN has planned for him."

"Where do we go?" Amy asked in her high voice.

"We leave Mystic Ruins. I wish I could tell you more, Amy. We'll go where we can and do what we can to live."

"What about our home?" Tails asked, Cream nodded wanting to ask the same question.

"We'll find a new home! A better, safer one!"

"As must as I want to help Shadow, the Master Emerald comes first." Knuckles spoke up. There was complete silence.

"But he's our friend." Cream spoke. Knuckles stood.

"I'm sorry." he left to get the Master Emerald and return to Angel Island. "I'm going back." were his last words. Rouge got up and walked after him.

In the hall she stopped him. "Hold it! I thought there was finally something more important than that damn emerald!"

"You were wrong." he said calmly and closed his eyes.

"What about me? Would you do the same thing for me? Knuckles...I...I love you!" she covered her mouth with her hands and waited for Knuckles' next move. She had kept it in so long it seemed.

"I'm sorry, Rouge." was all he said then left. A tear slid down Rouge's cheek but she wiped it away, she was tougher then this...but why did it hurt so much?

A few moments after Knuckles had left he reappeared holding the Master Emerald over his head. He passed right passed Rouge. Sorrow and rage grew through her like a wild fire. Sorrow because he did not love her back and rage for choosing the emerald over her and leaving his friends.

Rouge quietly walked down the stairs to the basement. She opened the door to Shadow's room and saw the dark hedgehog laying on his bed, asleep. She walked over and kneeled down next to him. She took his hand in hers. She quietly spoke to him but did not wake him. "Shadow...I was rejected but in a way, so were you. One of your friends left to protect something else. But...but I promise you, I'll protect you with the remaining pieces of my shattered heart." they stayed like this until the sun peeked into the room when Shadow awakened.

"Rouge? What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Shadow. Good...morning..." she hid her face in the bed.

"Rouge, what's wrong?" she cried into the bed. She then felt Shadow hold her. She looked up into his ruby eyes. "Maria said it's ok to cry...so you don't have to hide it." Rouge cried harder, no one had said that to her before.

After a few minutes, Rouge calmed herself. She wiped her eyes with her palms and tried not to look at Shadow over embarrassment for loosing her composure. "Shadow..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." she got up. there was a knock on the door and in the doorway stood Sonic.

"We're leaving."

"Who attacked us?"

"Eggman." Sonic lied. "He has a new weapon and a whole army but he's only after us so we're leaving."

"Why don't we fight?" Shadow asked.

"It would do more harm then good. He **wants** us to fight back." Sonic hoped Shadow would buy his act.

"Ok." Shadow nodded and relief washed over the other two. They needed to protect him from Eggman as well as GUN but didn't want to tell Shadow that GUN was after him.

"Go ahead of us, Shadow." Rouge told the hedgehog who nodded then walked away.

"I'm going to sneak into GUN's headquarters."

"When?"

"Today. If I don't come back by sunset, leave without me."

"Sonic..."

"Don't worry about me, Rouge. I'll be alright." Rouge nodded. They walked towards the door.

They now all stood outside. Sonic waved to them all before running off. They all hoped he would return safely but were prepared for the worst. It was what Sonic wanted.

They waited. Time flew by as they worried. Each tried to comfort the others. More hours flew out the window to hit them in the face and tell them the possibility that Sonic may not return. They began to believe that.

Rouge left the group to go off on her own for a bit. She sat a distance away on an old tree stump and thought. Knuckles up and left after she finally had told him how she feels, Sonic had not returned yet. She was very, very frustrated and stressed. The pain in her was still strong and she thought that Sonic would not come back. She had too many things going on at once.

Tails, Omega, Shadow, Cream, Amy, Cheese and Katana sat in a circle on the ground. "Tell us about where you lived, Shadow!" said Cream who did not completely know what they were protecting Shadow from.

"Cream, I dunno..." said Amy.

"It's alright. I lived on the space colony ARK."

"Were you lonely?"

"No. I had a good friend named Maria. We spent as much time as we could together. We would sneak to rooms forbidden to us just to see Earth from afar. We always wanted to come to Earth and make up ideas about what it was like. We did make it here but separately; I went before her and met you guys. She came down with her grandfather but I haven't seen her since."

"That's so sad!" Cream cried.

"No, no. I'll see her again someday. I believe that and we said we would." Shadow smiled.

Rouge overheard them and turned her head away. She closed her eyes and knew that in reality, he would not be able to see Maria again in his lifetime. Maria was dead. Shadow didn't know this.

Sonic did return. It was almost sunset when he walked into sight. As he came closer and closer they could see he was well beat up. He got to the group and sat down. Rouge walked to the group as well.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled and hugged him.

"Amy!"

"I was so worried!" she hugged tighter.

"Help!" Sonic gasped.

"Amy I think you should get off before you suffocate him..." Rouge commented.

"This is what he gets for worrying me!" Cream and Cheese pulled Amy off Sonic.

"I was too fast for 'em!" he laughed.

"Then how'd you get hurt?" Tails asked.

"Minor details. Let's get ready to hit the road."

"Where did you go, Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"I wanted to see what Eggman was up to."

"I see." Shadow bought it.

They began to pack bags for their long journey ahead.

FeatherWings- Don't forget to review!


	3. Leaving

Voiceless Hearts chapter 3

Yersi Fanel- i had to think of something so it would fit in with the story plan

WindRyu Hyroko- here's the update!

Mystery001-yay! i like being praised

Yozora Nozomi- guess you'll just have to keep reading!

dArkliTe-sPirit- you'll find out about what happened at GUN's base in this chapter!

FeatherWings- ok, on with the story!

Shadow sat with a backpack in his room. It was just an ordinary, plain black backpack. Looking around his room, he didn't have much to take with him. He turned to his chao. "Katana..." the chao came closer but he said nothing more.

"Chao." Shadow continued to pack. Various items had collected during the time he lived on Earth, mostly useless things. He packed a blanket (it was starting to get cold as the autumn progressed), a flashlight and matches so far. He came across old buckets of paint, which the others had bought for him.

Shadow stuck his hand under his bed. There was something smooth under there. He felt around to feel it was pointy at one end. He grabbed hold of it and pulled it out. In his hand lay a green chaos emerald. Shadow blinked then stared at it. 'Say it.' he heard in his head. 'Chaos Control.' he blinked. 'Say it!'

"Shadow? You almost done?" he heard from the doorway. Shadow stuffed the emerald in the backpack before closing it and turning to see Sonic.

"Y-yeah. Almost." he said nervously. Sonic walked away. 'What was that?' Shadow wondered.

It was an unsaid agreement that they would not bring anyone else into this; even if it meant hurting those people to protect them. They were leaving Big a note on his door the night they were leaving. That's where they were standing now. They were all packed and ready to go. Each held their own bag and in it the things they would carry with them from the past when they lived in peace.

They bowed and began to walk away. The group was headed to the train station. They would transfer to another train in Station Square. The night was bitter cold. Wind blew and stung as if it were also against them. Step by step they made footprints in the ground. Some were covered by the leaves that were starting to fall from the trees. The walk was long; much longer then it would usually be. This was a path they could not look back from.

They now stood on the platform yet no one said a word and no one looked up at one another. Soon Shadow noticed this and did look up. One at a time, he looked at the faces of his friends. He could not figure out why they were all so quiet. Eggman had done such things before and usually they would fight against him instead of running away. Shadow was about to speak up when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to see the worried face of Cream. Then suddenly she threw herself around Shadow to hide her face. Shadow wrapped his arms around the small rabbit and could hear muffled sobs. Soon her sobs could not be heard as the train slowly pulled into the station.

The others walked calmly onto the train and looked back to Shadow, Cream and the two chao. Shadow looked to them then back at Cream. Not wanting to upset Cream more, Shadow picked her up and carried her onto the train just before the doors closed. They all looked out the window to the home they may never see again.

Shadow put Cream down in a seat then sat next to her. He was still holding onto her like she did to him. The chao stood on the windowsill looking down to them. The rest of the group still did not look at him nor did they talk. He looked down at Cream who still hid her face.

"Sonic..." Rouge began wanting very much to ask him about what had happened at GUN's base.

"Not now, Rouge." Sonic did not even look up at her but continued to stare at the floor. His voice was quiet. Rouge said nothing more.

Cream had fallen asleep and Shadow had trouble keeping his eyes open. His head fell forward before he moved it back up again. He then turned it to look out the window. He now noticed how many people the world held, so many lives. Shadow leaned his head against the glass. Even though it was cold outside, it was warm in the train. He let his eyes close. He could hear someone laughing, a girl. He opened his eyes and looked around but everyone was still. Shadow looked down and saw Cream still sleeping.

The train slowly came to a stop. The doors opened and people began to get out. Shadow picked up the sleeping Cream as the two chao fallowed. With the doors closed behind them, they knew this was for real and that there was no turning back. The train left the station and soon was gone.

The group walked down the halls of the train station. They had no idea where to go or what to do in order to live. From all the traveling and chaos they had not eaten in some time. Their stomachs roared in protest and hurt in revenge. "We should find someplace to eat." Sonic spoke to the group. However they had no idea where to find food at this time in the day, it was late.

"Ha!" Amy laughed while holding up her backpack, "I was smart and brought food!" she held her head high.

"Where should we eat?" Tails asked.

"Why don't we stay in the station tonight and take a train tomorrow?" Amy suggested while looking around.

"Sounds good." Sonic smiled, "What did you bring?" he directed his question to Amy with the food. She took something out and threw it to him. It was a sandwich. They sat down in a quiet corridor even though no one was around there would be people in the morning they knew.

Sonic devoured his sandwich and Amy went around to the others. One-by-one each got something to eat; a sandwich, a bag of chips or a muffin with something to drink. Amy now approached Shadow who was still holding Cream. He had taken out the blanket he had taken from home to wrap around her. "Here you go, Shadow." she handed him a sandwich.

"Thank you."

"Should we wake Cream?" Amy motioned to the rabbit.

"Let her sleep." Shadow shook his head. Amy nodded then walked away to bother Sonic. 'Some things never change.' Shadow thought then smiled while he looked at them. His smile changed from a smile to a frown when he saw Rouge walk over to them. She had been acting strange lately and he wondered why.

"Sonic...Amy...I really must talk to you." Rouge said urgently in a hushed voice. She motioned for them to fallow her farther down the hall.

"What is it Rouge?" Amy asked while she and Sonic walked behind the bat. Then soon stopped a distance away from the rest of the group.

"Sonic..." she turned to him. "What happened with GUN? Did you find something out?" Rouge's eyes showed worry.

Sonic closed his eyes and leaned his face down. He was silent then looked up. "There was some talk of something...I don't know but...they talked much about Shadow and..." Sonic looked away.

"What was it?" Rouge asked. "Tell me!" she grew impatient with fear.

"A weapon." Sonic said.

"A weapon?" Rouge and Amy leaned in closer.

"Something to use against Shadow...but I don't know much else about it. It was as if they spoke in code or would not speak of what it was or what it would do. I'm sorry. That's all I know." Rouge looked over to Shadow who was looking at them.

"Shadow..." she said softly so only she could hear.

FeatherWings- I'd like to thank Kisafor helping me through my writer's block. Kisa is my pet. Guess what kind of animal she is!


	4. Thinking of You

FeatherWings-mmm delicious M&Ms. and by the way Kisa (my pet) is a rat! i love her! shes so cuute! she's sitting on the desk right now.

Voiceless Hearts chapter 4

"Shadow!" someone pushed him. "Shadow! Wake up! We're leaving!" Shadow slowly opened his eyes. In front of him stood Rouge. He looked around to see Cream standing next to him and the blanket folded in her hands. He had fallen asleep in the train station's corridor. Shadow jolted up to his feet. Cream handed the blanket to him and he took it to put in his backpack.

"Come on guys or we'll miss the train!" Tails called to them from down the hall. Next to him was Sonic, Omega and Amy. The two chao were sitting on Cream's head. Shadow remembered the emerald in his backpack so quickly opened it and stuffed the blanket in so no one would see the emerald. He then swung it over one of his shoulders. They then walked to the others.

"So..." Shadow began. "Where are we going?" he walked behind Sonic.

"There's a city north of Station Square." Sonic looked back to him with a smile.

"Why that city?" Shadow wondered.

"It will be a good place to keep a low profile while we decide what to do next." they walked down the stairs to a train platform. A train was already waiting there. Pain struck Shadow. There was something wrong. He looked back from where they had just come from and heard several footsteps coming in their direction. The others waited in the train and Shadow was the last to hurry in.

The doors closed but before they left Shadow could see soldiers running down the steps. The train began to move. The pain pulsed throughout Shadow. No one else noticed the soldiers because they were talking to each other. Shadow turned his head to them. Rouge looked to him then grinned. "You ok?" Shadow nodded, looked back then looked at Rouge.

"I must be seeing things." Shadow mumbled but Rouge couldn't understand what he said.

"Hm?" she frowned. Shadow smiled.

"Nothing." Cream tugged on his arm, trying to get him to sit with her. They walked over and Cream sat next to a window so Shadow sat next to her. Cream sat on her knees looking out the window, Shadow smiled.

Rouge poked her head out from the seat behind Shadow. "You sure your ok, Shadow?"

"I'm fine." he smiled.

"I'm glad." she smiled back. Shadow saw that her smile was a bit sad like something was bothering her.

"Shadow! Look at all the flowers!" Cream cried excitedly and pointed out the window. Shadow turned to her and smiled.

Time slowly passed and buildings slowly passed outside. There were a few streets with cars going the opposite direction and people on sidewalks. Katana, Cream and Cheese were all at the window with Shadow watching from his seat.

It was noon when the train pulled into a station. The city was smaller then Station Square but more people were outside and seemed happier. Shadow stood up and Cream ran out with the chao. Shadow jogged after her with his backpack while the others were getting out of their seats.

Shadow stood outside the train in the daylight. "Cream?" he called, not seeing the rabbit. He walked forward.

Someone came from behind him and jumped on his back. "Boo!" a playful rabbit called as Shadow tried to find out who it was.

"Cream! You scared me!" they laughed. The others came out from the train holding their bags. Amy ran over to Cream then ran ahead of the rest together. The rest of them gathered and followed the two younger ones with the chao. Tails soon met up with the other young ones.

"Now where to?" Sonic asked.

"You mean you don't have a plan?" Rouge asked surprised. "We were all following **you**!"

"Up to now I **did** have a plan!" Sonic fought back. Shadow watched them back and forth.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Shadow tried to put in but stepped back out of the fight when they shot him glares.

"At least I got us this far!" Sonic yelled. Shadow then noticed the others were look over at them along with everyone else near them.

"But what are we going to do now?" Rouge argued while crossing her arms.

"We find someplace to stay!" Sonic held out his arms.

"How do we do that?" Rouge turned sideways while still looking at him.

"Ask around?" Sonic answered but unsure of himself.

Shadow looked to the sky while the two were still talking. Their voices because distant and echoed in the wind. Shadow felt the coolness of autumn and realized that winter was quickly approaching. Geese overhead were flying south to escape and would not return till spring came. Birds began to fly from the trees as planes flew over heard. It was then when Shadow had an erg to run. He wanted to run far, far away. He wanted to be alone but didn't know why.

Shadow heard footsteps and looked up to see the others had come to an agreement and were now walking away. He soon fallowed them. The hedgehog wished that he had listened to what they had been talking about. Now he was just lost in the dark.

He felt that he was always left in the dark.

_I won't forget you are who  
I'm always thinking of too  
so please don't forget me  
I'm still waiting for you to see  
even though we're apart  
your still in my heart  
but I feel lonely  
knowing that you only  
aren't here with me  
Maria... _

They walked. Noon turned into dusk as the sun became lower in the sky. All they could hear was the sound of their feet on pavement that hypnotized them. Once again no one said anything and it became more normal as the days passed. They used to joke all the time and their arguments used to be friendly but now seemed to only be upset with each other.

Cream, Amy, the two chao and Tails were running happily ahead. This was good to see. At least someone had retained their old selves. Or maybe everyone else was just tired from the travel. The younger ones of the group met up with two children, a brother and a sister, who had been playing outside.

"Do you know of somewhere we can stay?" Amy asked the two who nodded.

"Our mum is renting out our basement." the boy started.

"No one has showed up to live there though." the girl added.

"Do you think we could rent it?" Amy said hopefully while grasping her hands together in a pleading matter.

"How much moneys you got?" the boy asked.

"Um...well..." Amy knew they had not much money and was fearful they wouldn't be able to pay how much they wanted. Sonic and the rest of the group walked up.

"Brother!" the girl yelled. "It's Sonic the Hedgehog!" they ran up to him. Sonic blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't act embarrassed!" Rouge said while grinning.

"They are always talking about you." a woman came from inside the building they were in front of. The building looked old and ready to fall apart. The woman was heavy but strong looking unlike her two children. She smiled kindly. "I suppose you could stay for free for the night."

Amy and Cream's faces lit up. "Really?" they ran up to the woman who nodded.

"Sorry, but we don't have the money for you to stay too long..."

"That's ok. We're not in town long." Sonic said.

"Is that so?" the woman looked disappointed. She turned to walk into the house. "Come on I'll give you the tour." the group along with the two kids walked after her.

The woman opened a door to show stairs that led down into the dark. She flicked a switch and the room downstairs lit up. They walked down the steps in a line. The steps creaked and shook as they walked. The room at the bottom was small and they would be crowded but at least it was out of the cold and away from the weather.

"Thank you so much." Rouge told the woman and her kids.

"Anything for our hero." the woman said. She turned and walked up the stairs with her children soon to fallow.

"What's your name?" Amy asked now realizing they hadn't exchanged and introductions.

"You don't want to know." was her response. Amy was surprised. What was wrong with knowing the woman's name or her children's? Amy turned to the others who were putting down the bags, which had become heavy on their backs as they had walked. Sonic sat down and Amy came over to him. He looked at her then raised an eyebrow.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked her.

"I love you." she said then blushed. Sonic stared at her.

"Sit down, would ya?" Sonic looked away. Amy sat down next to him. Rouge's heart tightened from the words she had over heard Amy say. No, she wasn't going after Sonic. She didn't love him. The one she loved had rejected her and left her along with a broken heart. Rouge put her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. Shadow saw this and knew there was something wrong. He had no idea what though for he was clueless to what had happened. Shadow held his necklace. He now wished he had something from Maria to hold. He missed her so much.

That night the room cooled down. Shadow looked out the small window that was far above his head. He wasn't tired all he could think about was Maria. The moonlight shone on Shadow's black and red fur and reflected in his ruby eyes. 'Are you looking at the moon too, Maria?' the moon was almost full tonight. It hid part of itself like Shadow and how much he missed Maria but didn't tell anyone.

Shadow didn't know but Rouge was awake as well. She pretended to be asleep as she watched him standing below the window. Rouge saw Shadow's eyes and knew he was hurting deep inside even though he didn't show it to anyone. That worried her. Was he really not happy? It pained Rouge to keep the truth about Maria from Shadow. How could she ever tell Shadow that Maria was...dead? She wouldn't. Shadow would go his whole life searching for Maria but never finding her. That hurt just as much.

Day had come but neither Shadow or Rouge had slept any. They had both stayed up all night thinking. Shadow smiled as usual but Rouge knew it was a lie. He was still thinking about Maria. He always was. Why did that hurt to her?

They walked out to the front of the house. All of them thank the woman and her children for letting them stay the night. Amy never did learn why they didn't want them to know their names. Perhaps they were afraid of them in some way.

"If you keep going down this street, you'll come to a bus station. I wish you luck and safety." the woman spoke. The group walked away down the road to their next town.

"Where are we going now, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"The woman suggested the next town because it's busy and we can find jobs there. There's a place there that's cheap for people to live." Sonic told him.

Shadow heard the wind blow the leaves around. He looked around himself to see what was around him. Back and forth he looked but to find no one there beside his friends...but he felt someone else. Someone was watching him.

Gaz san- thank you for the complement!

Yozora Nozomi- was this chapter sad too? kinda, right?

dArkliTe-sPirit- a weapon but you won't find out what it is for awhile!


	5. The City of Flowers

Voiceless Hearts chapter 5

They made it to the bus station by noon that day but it was dark and smelled of coming rain. The bus station was small and empty like so many other places they had been lately. The world was once so full of people and now it seems that they had all disappeared.

_My heart once warm  
Now seems cold from harm  
My memories of that day  
Are drifting slowly away  
And I hate that they are leaving  
Because I want to stay dreaming_

Shadow stood outside under the roof that extended out. The wind was picking up and a few raindrops fell. Within a few minutes it was pouring. The water hit the roof and slid off in streams. It was dark and Shadow could feel lightning from far away. If you listened closely you could hear the thunder that fallowed.

"Are you laughing at me?" he talked to the rain. "Please don't wash away my memories." he paused when there was a brief roar of thunder. "I'll hate you...if you take her away again..." he stood there watching the rain. Rouge looked over at him with concern.

"Shadow! Come over here!" Rouge got up from her seat in the bus station and walked over to the door and opened it. It was cool inside like stations often were but it was surprisingly clean. "Shadow, come inside." Rouge talked to him. For a second he didn't turn around but when he did, he smiled. Rouge left to go back to her seat. Shadow soon fallowed.

He sat down next to Rouge. Shadow thought now would be a good time to ask her what was wrong. "Rouge?"

"Yeah?" she bit her fingernails.

"You seem sad lately. Are you ok?" he looked at her.

"Yeah." she lied while not looking at him. Shadow said nothing more. She wanted to say "no." She wanted to tell Shadow what had happened...but she couldn't. It hurt too much to think about it much less talk about it. She didn't want to love anymore. She wanted to be alone so no one could hurt her. When Rouge thought about it, that was not what she really wanted.

Shadow just wanted to be with Maria. However, he knew she was far away. Too far to reach. So he kept waiting for her...and waiting. Time would seem endless, five minutes seemed like an eternity. His heart felt like it was bleeding because they were apart.

Sonic stood and looked around. He stretched then stared at the others. "Come on, guys! It's not that bad!" he laughed.

"If Knuckles was here, he'd beat you to a pulp!" Tails joked while standing up as well.

"No one can do that to me!"

"I hope no one will beat up Sonic!" Cream added while two chao floated next to her.

"If anyone is going to beat up Sonic, it's me!" Amy argued while pulling out her hammer then swung it toward the blue hedgehog who jumped back. Shadow soon joined them while laughing. Omega was now holding Sonic by his feet and Sonic was trying to kick his way out while Amy took aim.

Shadow looked back to Rouge. His smiled turned to a frown. She had a look of pain on her. Shadow wondered if it had to do with Knuckles. Seeing her like that made him feel something he didn't understand. He didn't but it made him want to hold her. Shadow offered out his hand to her. She stared at him then blushed and took his hand.

The group laughed together like they used to. This was the first time in a long time that they felt this good. It was as though all their worries were gone for that brief moment. This was what they would build their new life on.

Before they knew it, a bus was outside waiting for them. They gathered themselves together and hurried outside. The bus was old looking as though it had seen much weather. When they walked up the stairs and onto the bus, it was almost empty. Each of them took a seat next to one other person. Sonic sat next to Tails, Amy next to Cream who also had the two chao, Omega sat alone, and Round sat next to Shadow this time.

The bus began to move and Rouge looked out the window and not at Shadow; she didn't say a word. It just wasn't like Rouge to be quiet so much. He opened his mouth to say something but words wouldn't come. Shadow hung his arm around Rouge's neck then pulled her slightly toward him. Rouge sat stunned then smiled and blushed. "Thank you." Rouge closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep.

Rouge dreamed while she slept. She walked along a stone path. It was cold and dark. There was so much mist around that she could barely see. She didn't know where she was walking from or where she was going. She could see her breath. Rouge wrapped her arms around herself, looked around then back ahead.

It was then when she saw someone a distance from her. Rouge started to run and slowly came closer to the person. She reached out her hand to grab them and when she reached the person she saw it was Knuckles. He turned around to look at her then turned again and slowly walked away. She tried to call out but she could not find her voice. She continued to move toward him with her arm extended.

The path was uneven and hard to walk on but she continued to try and reach him. She didn't want to let go of him. Soon her legs became weak and she fell to a sit. She watched Knuckles fade farther away and she could do nothing to bring him back. Now she was alone as the wind blew against her. She felt tears run down her cheeks like a storm. She couldn't stop them; she didn't want to.

Then a shadow appeared in front of her. She wiped away some of the tears while looking at it and wondering who's it was because her shadow was also in front of her. She turned around but no one was there. Looking back towards it, it was still there and soon it moved to wrap around her like a blanket.

'It's warm.' she thought then closed her eyes. It soothed her pain somehow.

Rouge opened her eyes and she was back in the bus. It had grown dark outside but clear because the rain had stopped; night had fallen. She noticed there was a blanket around her and keeping her warm. Rouge looked up and saw Shadow asleep in his seat next to her. The others were asleep as well.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She still held onto the dream because she still held onto Knuckles. 'Why am I crying?' she thought. 'It's over. There's no chance for us to be together.' a sharp pain shot through her chest. 'Who am I kidding? It hurts. It hurts a lot. It hurts so much I feel like I'm going to die.' she pulled her knees up to her and hugged them. 'Does anything matter anymore?' she looked to Shadow. 'As long as you don't give up...I won't either.' she put her hand on the glass of the window next to her. 'It's cold.'

The sun was now coming up and revealing the land. At the moment it didn't look like a busy city because there were barely any buildings around at all. This place seemed to be country-like at first glace. Then Rouge saw the horizon. There was a city of stone becoming closer and closer and the bus moved along the dirt road.

Outside this town was a large building that looked like it could house thousands of people. This was the place the woman had been talking about. It looked like it had been there for hundreds of years and once had a grand purpose. Around the building was a great garden with flowers everywhere and one cherry tree a distance from the building.

The dirt road turned into pavement. The point at which it changed was very bumpy and awoke the ones in the bus when it through them into the air. They yawned and looked around trying to remember where they all were. When it occurred to them that they were still on a journey, they groaned from being homesick.

The bus pulled to another bus station in the middle of the city. This station was much bigger then the one in the previous town. They stared in aw at the structure and the city around them. It was bigger and more crowded then Station Square. There were flowers everywhere as well. It's name was Nobana Village. They passed a sign on the way into the city.

Now they had to figure out how to get back to the housing building. They looked every direction and at the people. There weren't many cars but a lot of people walking and riding bicycles. Many of these people carried boxes or bags of various items. Venders covered the sidewalks with their stalls.

"I saw the place that woman was talking about while you all were sleeping." Rouge spoke.

"How do we get to that building?" Amy questioned her while putting a finger to her chin, which was her thinking expression.

"I guess we..." Sonic started then thought, "start walking...Rouge you lead." the others nodded.

"It was" Cream pointed down the road which they had just come from, "this direction, right?" Rouge nodded then began to walk fallowed by the others.

The city was made out of stones and looked like something out of a story. Everyone seemed happy and busy with their jobs. They knew their group also had to get jobs in this town. The air was clean as well as the city. This city smelled of flowers. Amy ran in front of Rouge to stop her while extending her arms and hands. "We need food!" Amy called out.

"We ran out already?" Sonic asked her. She nodded. "Why don't we find this building first then we'll come back and buy food?"

"If you want it that way, I'll make you run over here to get it!" she told him.

"Fine." he grinned and turned his head away. The others laughed. They all then continued to walk by fallowing Rouge.

As Shadow was walking with Katana on his head, he noticed all the flowers and it made him feel good. 'Maria liked flowers.' he smiled. The city soon turned into fields as the sidewalk became dirt and around them was tall grass. The grass looked like waves as the wind blew it lightly. As they got closer to the building, which was now in sight, there were more flowers in the field. They soon reached the garden.

Now they were at the door of the building. It was a big wooden door that looked quite heavy. Rouge looked behind her at the rest of the group then back at the door. "Why do I have to knock..." she mumbled under her breath the knocked on the door.

A kind, thin woman opened the door. She had a sweet smile and black hair that reached down to her knees. Her eyes were light blue and very gentle. "Hello." her voice was quiet and she blushed.

"Hey, we're looking for a place to stay and we heard-" Sonic stated then stopped as the woman nodded.

"Why don't you come in." she stepped back and put her arm into the building in a welcoming way. They all entered.

They sat down at a table in a room next to some stairs leading upward. The room had dim light but was comfortable. The woman waited for everyone to get comfortable before she began speaking. She smiled then started.

"This building is run by the city. You do not have to pay rent but you are required to work if you want to stay. You will have one week to find a job. The younger ones of your group do not have to work at a job but must help out around the building. We don't provide food but it's cheap in this town anyway. Each of you gets a room." she stopped then smiled again. "Any questions?" they shook their heads. "Will you stay?"

"YES!" they all shouted out at once. The woman laughed. She got up and went to a desk that was across from the table. Behind it was a rack where keys were hung. The key rack covered the whole wall.

"Um..." the woman began then pointed to Omega. "What about him?"

"He sleeps in my closet." Tails said without thinking. The woman chuckled then handed the young fox a key.

"I'll put you all near each other." she handed everyone, except Omega, a key. "Each room is like a studio so you'll have everything you need."

"Thank you very much." they all said then headed upstairs. There were six floors in all with a basement and a roof. They were at the top. The stairs went on and on. When they reached their floor Amy, Cream and Tails fell on the floor gasping for air.

"Out of shape?" Sonic said laughing.

"Shut it." Amy said between breaths. "Let's just...get to...our rooms." she and the other two got up. They walked down the hall which was also dark.

"602-604-" Cream counted while looking at the door numbers on the doors. "606! My room!" she cheered then unlocked it and opened the door. It was a cozy room and had a nice bed. A bed! She hadn't slept in one for days! Cream ran over to the bed and jumped on it rubbing her face in the blankets. "Bed!"

Shadow looked at his number which was a piece of plastic attached to the key. It read 609. he walked down to his number and opened the door. It looked like Cream's. He liked it. As he stepped in her noticed the floor was dusty and needed cleaning. He looked back out the door and saw the others finding their rooms. Sonic was in 607, Amy was in 608, Tails was in 610 with Omega, and Rouge was in 611. In each room was a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen.

Shadow turned back into his room and looked to see a light switch next to the door. He flicked the switch and the light lit up. There was one window but had the curtains closed. He noticed there was a desk against on of the walls and lamp on it. Shadow shut the door quietly then walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"I miss you, Maria." he whispered to himself.

* * *

FeatherWings- review responses! 

dArkliTe-sPirit- keep reading to find out what happens with Shadow searching for Maria!

Gaz san- I wasn't planning on bringing Knuckles back into the story...but maybe I will

Neizd- there's your update!

Prisca-Angel- thank you for reading!

Yozora Nozomi- yay! I love reviews!


	6. Balancing Love

Voiceless Hearts chapter 6

_Don't see into my broken heart  
I never wanted that  
__Since the day we part  
__I never wanted us to end  
__You are all I've ever needed  
__So I don't want to love again_

Shadow sat on his bed looking toward the window. He hadn't bothered yet to open the curtains and it was already their second day here. It was now passed noon and while most of the others had gone into town to find jobs, Shadow stayed behind along with Katana. The light came in through the window. Shadow stood then walked over to it to see where the view would lead him. He could see the city from his window.

'Maria...I miss you so bad...Why can't I see you when I miss you this much? It hurts. I want you...and that's it. I never got to tell you. I want to tell you. If I yelled it out, would you hear me? Would you yell back?...Maria...Maria...Maria...I can only think about you. I only want to think about you.

I'm in love with you.'

There was a knock on his door. Shadow didn't answer. He wanted to stay thinking of Maria. Even when he didn't think, that was all his heart said. He looked down toward the flowers and smiled then turned around as someone entered.

It was Cream. She was carrying a mop. Cheese flew along side her as always. "Shadow, you didn't go into town with the others?"

"I needed some time alone." he said with a smile.

"Oh. Can I mop your floor? The lady gave me this job!" she said happily.

"How is it?"

"I'm trying my best!" Shadow nodded. "Oh! Amy left some food in her kitchen and said you could have some!"

"Thank you." Shadow started to walk to the door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye-bye!" she went to mopping the dusty floor. Shadow knew Tails and Omega were also working at the building since he was as young as Cream. Amy went to town because she was older. So it was the four of them who would work outside the building; Amy, Rouge, Sonic and Shadow.

Maybe Shadow would go into town today. He needed a walk. Shadow thought as he walked a little down the hall to Amy's room. When he got to the door it had a sign on it saying, "Feel free to enter!" Shadow thought this wasn't the best idea because other people in the building might enter as well.

When Shadow got into the room it was so clean and neat with all her stuff already put away. He walked into the kitchen, which held a small table with some food set up on it. She had made some pancakes for everyone. Shadow picked one up and ate it in a few huge bites. He didn't eat more then that; he wasn't hungry.

Now was time to go into town like the others to find a job. What kind of job would be good for him? He didn't remember any other them working before except Amy who always cooked and Tails who was always creating things.

Shadow walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. As he walked down them they creaked as though they were very old. He didn't pass anyone on his way outside. It was growing colder and colder by the day. Shadow was now walking outside and passing all the flowers. He now noticed that the flowers were wilting.

They would soon die.

The wind blew and bird in the field spread their wings and flew. They were all going to fly far, far away very soon to escape the cold winter. This would be Shadow's first winter on earth. He wondered what it was like. Books on ark often talked of white and soft rain that fell from the sky. Snow they called it. It was supposed to be beautiful but...it kills all the flowers...

Shadow walked along the dirt path and saw the footprints of his friends that had been here early that morning. Something around him made him want to run. So he ran. As he ran he gained speed and used his boots to hover above ground. Faster and faster he ran. He thought that maybe if he ran fast enough he would be able to fly like the birds around him.

Just as soon as he had started, he stopped. Shadow stood there looking toward the city. This place was not empty like the other town. It was very busy but somehow seemed silent as if it held a secret. Shadow continued forward.

Shadow felt someone or something behind him. He turned as fast as he could but everything seemed as though it were in slow motion. No one was there. He heard something above him and looked up to see the sky shine with planes. Shadow opened his mouth to say,

"Go away."

He turned away then continued into the city. The more he walked, the more he got to thinking. Shadow could still see Maria and hear her. In his mind he saw her smile welcomingly at him. _"Shadow!" _she called with a smile. He could hear her so clearly but she wasn't here. She wasn't here. And Shadow knew that.

* * *

Amy walked into one of the many flower shops in the city. It smelled of fresh cut flowers of all kinds; daisies, roses, daffodils, and carnations were some she could identify. There had been a help wanted sign in the window and she wondered if she could take the job. Everywhere were beautiful flowers. Some were in groups and some were single but it seemed the store had every kind. 

Amy walked shyly towards the counter which stood a worker behind it who was turned the other way attending to some of the flowers. When Amy reached the counter a small girl younger then her appeared from behind the desk and was stretching to reach the top.

"Hi, I'm here for the job." Amy told the girl with pig-tails who smiled and turned to the other worker.

"Mom!" she called the woman with short brown hair. "This girl wants the job." the woman turned to show her blue eyes. She smiled and talked sweetly.

"I need the help so bad, you're hired." the woman put her hand to her cheek. Amy stared at the two.

"Th-thank you very much!" Amy could think of nothing else to say.

* * *

Sonic walked along one of the busiest streets he had ever seen. As he stopped to look at all the cars, a store across the street caught his eye. It had a help wanted sign in the window and looked like a very old building like many of the town. The smell from the shop was wonderful and luring. It looked very busy. The sign read "Nobana Cafe." It smelled of desserts and coffee. 

He crossed the street to the building. Sonic suddenly felt hungry and was drooling. There were so many cars they were practically stopped. Closer and closer to this cafe and closer to the job. Step after step until he finally reached the door. He opened it and everyone looked at him, were silent then went back to talking to the other people there.

Sonic ventured to the counter where a man stood waiting for more customers. The man was smiling but tired looking and had short brown hair. He was wearing a white hat and dirty white clothes. He was obviously a baker.

He looked toward Sonic then waved signaling for Sonic to come over. Sonic quickly walked over to the man.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"No, I'm here for the job." Sonic pointed towards the door.

"Oh!" he was surprised. He then realized who stood in front of him. "Oh!" he started laughing. "What do you know? You'd be perfect for the job!" he laughed again.

"Huh?" Sonic was confused because he had never worked in a cafe before.

"See...I'm trying to start a delivery service along with handling the cafe...that's why you'd be perfect."

"So, I get the job?"

"Yeah!" he said excited then held out his hand. "I'm Drake. The manager."

Sonic shook his hand. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

Rouge flew over Nobana Village. This wasn't the most effective way to search for a job but she did it anyway. She was wondering what kind of job she could possibly do. She was hoping for one that was during the night since she was a bat. 

She floated down to one of the building's roof. She sat and hung her legs over the edge looking around. Rouge let herself fall back to lay on her back and stare at the sky and the now setting sun. _"Hey Rouge."_ she heard Knuckles' voice. She turned on her side.

'I have to stop thinking about him...' she shut her eyes. She saw Knuckles. Everywhere. Everywhere in her mind that's all there was. 'I have to stop thinking about him...' she repeated in her head. She saw them playing video games back at their old home. He acted so grumpy, so unhappy, but so...kind...so different...and she loved him...but he didn't love her back.

Tears stung her eyes. _"The Master Emerald comes first." _her heart dropped once again from those words. 'I have to stop thinking about him...' she held her head and curled up. _"I thought there was finally something more important then that damn emerald!" _she heard herself say. _"You were wrong."_

Wrong? _"I love you!"_ she opened her eyes. "I love you...Knuckles..." tears lined her face. 'I don't want to stop thinking about him...'

* * *

Shadow ran through the streets. He didn't know why he was running. Maybe he was running from something but didn't know what. He knew there was something he didn't want to know. He wanted to hold onto something and if he knew what he didn't want to know, it'd be taken from him. 

He was supposed to be looking for a job. He wondered if he could accomplish a task when he could not keep his mind off of what he wanted to think about. He seemed to do it anyway. He still smiled even as the pain grew day after day. He was happy. He was happy but there was something...someone missing.

Shadow was afraid to stop thinking of her. If he stopped then she might disappear and he'd never see her again. But somehow he knew that she was slipping farther and farther away. Even if he kept her in his heart she still was far away and kept getting farther. He tried to reach her but even if he ran, he couldn't reach her.

That was why he was running. He couldn't accept separation. Shadow wasn't running away, he was trying to catch up. He wanted to run fast enough to get to her. He wanted to be able to shout out her name with her hearing. He knew she'd turn to him and smile.

Shadow stopped. He starred straight ahead. It was as if he was looking into another world, another time, another place. He was gathering what he felt. He wanted Maria. He wanted to be with her. How could he reach her?

Shadow's ears twitched. He looked up to the roof of a building to see a certain bat fly in the moonlight. He could hear her crying. Now he knew something was wrong. Maybe it was also because of someone. "Rouge..." he whispered.

* * *

Rouge flew once again when the night gathered around the city. Streetlights lit up and there were just as many people during the night then in the day. She then noticed a couple of women gathered outside a building in short, tight dresses trying to get people to come into the club. 

The bat descended to the entrance. She landed a few yards away and wiped away her tears. Rouge put on her usual grin and walked up to the women. They seemed to work at the club and Rouge wondered if there was a job for her here.

To her surprise, they rushed over to her with smiles on their faces. All of them wore a lot of make-up and jewelry. They both were talking over the other. There were two, one had short brown hair and a red dress and the other had long red hair with a black dress.

"Hey hun. You lookin' for a job?" the short haired one spoke when they calmed down.

"You look wonderful!" the other said. "We need another waitress!"

"Someone just quite. No notice or anything!" the short haired woman put her hands on her hips.

"I am looking for a job." Rouge spoke now. "What do you do?"

"Just tend the tables. Mostly men come in but there are some women too. Most of the staff are women. It's even run by one!" the long haired girl said cheerfully but softly.

"It sounds easy." she laughed with the other girls. "I'll take it!"

"Let's go tell our boss!" the long haired girl took her hand and fallowed the short haired girl inside.

Inside was crowded and full of loud music. There was a bar, several tables and a dance floor. Near the dance floor was a stage with a band playing. Everywhere were people drinking and many drunks even though the night had just started.

* * *

Shadow watched Rouge walk into the club with the other women. He figured she had found a job there. He wondered if Sonic and Amy had also found jobs. That would leave just him. He couldn't think of what he could possibly do. 

He continued to walk. The more he walked, the more it seemed to become quiet and away from the middle of the city. There were still street lights and people walking but not nearly as many.

Just when he was ready to turn back, he noticed a woman with glasses. She reached for her hat as the wind blew it off her head and towards Shadow. Shadow caught it and the woman hurried over to him while blushing. She had been coming out of a building, which now said "closed" on a sign in the door window. The woman with brown hair wore one loose braid that hung in front of her left shoulder. Her dress was red and long.

"Th-thank you v-very much!" she bowed. Shadow looked at his hand, which held the woman's hat. He held it out to her and she took it gratefully.

"No problem." Shadow said.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she noticed he looked a bit lost.

"I'm looking for a job but haven't found one..."

"Why don't you come work for me!" she pointed to the building she had come out from. It was small. "It's a bookstore!" she blushed more then began to walk away before turning back to Shadow. "Come by tomorrow, ok?" Shadow nodded and waved when she waved good-bye.

He would return here tomorrow.

When Shadow returned home it was late. He walked up the stairs to his door which had a piece of paper taped on. It was Amy's handwriting and said "Left you some food! ♥" Shadow smiled and took down the sign when he opened the door. He went into the kitchen to grab something to eat then laid on his bed staring at the ceiling with a piece of food stuffed in his mouth.

'Bookstore...'

FeatherWings- REVIEWS!

dArkliTe-sPirit- There new home seems nice doesn't it?

Gaz san- Thank you for the complement!

captain deoxys- Black Doom isn't gunna be in this. I already planned out the story. But thank you for the suggestion!

FeatherWings- I'll be in Montreal this week but I'll be back to update soon!


	7. A Time To Deny

Voiceless Hearts Chapter 7

Shadow starred up at the ceiling. He was laying on his bed near the window. The window was open with the curtains pushed back but blew into the room. He didn't have any blankets or sheets over himself and he was getting cold. All he could think about was the repeating dream.

He dreamt that he was with Maria. Both of them smiling, both of them happy. Then, Maria stood up and was no longer smiling. They happy feeling was gone.

These images played over in his mind searching for a reason that wasn't there. Shadow didn't know if he was happy in the dream at the beginning either. He didn't think he was even though he was with Maria. It was as if he knew something he did not know. Then the dream changed.

Maria stared at Shadow. Shadow stared at Maria. His smiled vanished along with Maria's. She stood there with sad eyes and then she cried tears of blood. When Shadow tried to touch Maria's hand, he went right through her as if she wasn't there.

Shadow couldn't feel her there as everything turned cold and dark as he woke up. Shadow wanted to believe Maria was really with him outside the dream. He wanted to smile once again with her but right now he couldn't find the strength to even smile.

Shadow shut his eyes and turned on his side. "Maria, come back." he whispered as if Maria could hear him. "Come back..."

Shadow opened an eyelid. There was something green glowing near the end of his bed and then remembered his backpack was there. Shadow sat up and crawled to the edge then pulled his backpack up and sat. It was already open so he looked through it to find a glowing emerald.

He held it in his hands. Shadow looked around his room then put down the emerald to get up. He closed the window then looked back at the emerald. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Shadow walked over to the emerald, picked it up and stuffed it in his backpack then closed it as if he were angry at the emerald. He laid back on his bed to sleep once again.

_I threw it all away for you  
everything I had  
if I could only reach you  
it wouldn't be so sad  
but I have grown weak  
and they have grown strong  
the only way to see you  
is through an old song_

Shadow jumped up from a crashing noise. It came from outside his room. There were muffled voices talking and laughing then a knock on his door. "Shadow?" Cream said. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Shadow stood and walked over to the door to unlock it. Cream smiled at him.

"Breakfast in Amy's room!" Shadow nodded then she left after saying she'd wait there for him.

Shadow turned back to his room. "Katana?" he called. The chao flew over from the kitchen to land on Shadow's shoulder.

He closed the door slowly while looking at his backpack. Shadow felt energy from it as if it were calling him. He suddenly slammed the door shut and the noise echoed through the halls.

Now he walked the hall to Amy's room a few doors away. As he walked he saw Rouge who walked passed, yawning. She entered her room without saying a word.

Shadow continued to Amy's room where everyone but rouge was. They were all laughing and for a moment Shadow forgot they had ever left home. He joined them.

"Good morning, Shadow!" Amy said while holding a plate of food. The others were talking but stopped a moment to wave or say hello before turning back to their conversation. They were sitting on the floor like they used to.

"Yeah! They recognized me!" Sonic boasted.

"Why wouldn't they?" Tails laughed.

"The lady where I got my job, I don't thing she recognized me!" Amy pouted. Sonic stood up in a "proud-of-self" gesture.

"That's because you're not as famous!" Amy tried to hit the blue hedgehog with a wooden spoon.

"Hey, Shadow, where did you find work?" Cream asked.

"At a bookstore. The woman was very kind." Shadow told the rabbit. "Where's Rouge?" he asked but knew the answer.

"She went to her room. She was out all night at her job." Shadow nodded.

"Where does she work?"

"Um...I think it's a club." Shadow didn't say anything more. He ate his breakfast the hurried out the door but stopped when Amy called his name. He turned to her as Katana continued to sit on his shoulder happily munching on a piece of bread Amy had bought.

"Shadow, will you buy some fish on the way home? I'll make it for dinner. Everyone else is also buying something as well."

"I have no money..." Shadow said in an apologetic voice. Amy walked over to him and handed him some money she had brought from home.

"It's a good thing we all have jobs. This is the last of our money." Amy put a hand to her cheek in thought. Shadow just nodded then turned and went out the door.

Shadow returned to his room briefly to pick up his backpack to carry the fish home so he wouldn't have to carry it. He took out the blanket because it took up so much space. Shadow hadn't noticed but the blanket looked very old especially since it was gray. It had already come in use since they left. He put it on his bed then looked at what else there was then took out the matches but left the flashlight incase it was dark when he returned home and since he was not used to this city he might get lost.

Shadow left the emerald in his backpack but didn't know why. He just felt it should be with him.

The dark hedgehog swung his backpack over one shoulder. Katana flew down onto his bed. "I'll be back tonight. Wait for me here, ok?"

"Chao." Katana replied. Shadow turned and walked out the door. He didn't bother locking it because Cream liked to enter his room to clean it. That was her job, to clean in the building.

As Shadow walked down the hall he walked passed Rouge's room. He stood for a moment looking at the door before carrying on towards the stairs. The hall seemed darker today and it's smell seemed more familiar. This told Shadow that the place had become more a part of him and he knew then that this was his new home if only for a little while.

Before he realized it, he was standing outside. It was cold today with gray clouds covering the sun and preventing the light to reach the earth. Shadow continued forward towards the center of town.

* * *

Rouge lay on her bed. She was a bit happier then she had been for days. She got a job and made friends at the same time and place. The bat smiled to herself while recalling the night before. The long haired girl's name was Adeline and the short haired girl was Julie. They were both so kind to her and became fast friends. But it wasn't just them, there were others who worked at the bar and even her boss, Nadia, said she was a great employee. She laughed and tended to the tables as a waitress all night. 

She could almost forget about Knuckles.

Now she sat up. She didn't feel like sleeping. It wasn't that she wasn't tired; she was. She was afraid if she fell asleep, the good feelings would go away. She didn't want that. She wanted to hold onto the comfort as long as she could. Still she couldn't fight it forever and when she lay back down, she drifted off.

* * *

Amy walked outside as Shadow had earlier. Her job didn't start until 10:00 that morning and it was only 9:15. If she was early, it'd make her look good and if she was on time that would be good too. Amy noticed then that it was rather cold and she wished she had a hat or jacket but didn't and she hadn't brought many clothes with her either. She only had one backpack. 

Amy walked forward. She would buy some clothes when she got her paycheck as long as they had enough for food. She also needed a bag she could carry around instead of her backpack, which she had almost emptied out and now held.

The pink hedgehog walked forward while looking up at the sky. It looked like it would soon rain but hoped she wouldn't be stuck out in a storm when she was coming home from work.

"Hey, Amy!" she heard someone call so she turned around to see Sonic jogging toward her. She had stopped to wait for him. He was not carrying anything and didn't seem to have a care in the world.

Once Sonic caught up with her, she smiled. "Oh, Sonic! You came to kiss me good-bye!" she blushed and put her hands to her rosy cheeks. Sonic stared at her.

"No...I just was leaving for work and saw you..." he continued to look at her strange. Amy's expression changed to one that looked more pissed off then disappointed. Then she perked up. Sonic wanted to walk with her!

She smiled then grabbed the older hedgehog's arm. "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! You do care!" Sonic rolled his eyes but didn't pull away. They just started to walk together.

"So, how do you think everyone is?" Sonic asked.

"I think they're getting settled. Rouge seems happier too. I wonder what's been up with her..." Amy pondered. Sonic shook his head. "Shadow doesn't have a clue about his real past nor about GUN."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

* * *

Shadow walked into the bookstore. A bell sounded signaling that he had come in. He looked next to him at the inside of the window to see a sleeping cat who managed to wake for a minute to meow. 

"Good morning!" he heard a voice call. Shadow looked around to see shelves of books and even more piled in stacks that went from the floor to the ceiling. Because of these piles he couldn't find the source of the voice. He walked farther into the store and then saw a counter with a cash register. There stood the woman with the braid and glasses. "Oh! It's you!" she smiled. "I'm glad you came back!"

"You're going to let me work here?"

"Yes! Of course! I need the help!" the woman answered. Shadow smiled.

"What's your name?"

"My-my name is Bruna!" she smiled while blushing. "It's nice to meet you!"

"My name is Shadow. It's nice to meet you too." Bruna walked over from behind the counter to face Shadow.

"I haven't had time to organize all these books lately so can you do that for me as your first task?" Shadow nodded. "Thank you." she smiled and for a moment Shadow could have sworn he saw Maria.

Shadow got to work as Bruna went into the back to do something. The dark hedgehog took one pile of books at a time and found the places the books had to be put. Right now he was kneeling next to one of the shelves. He had just put one of the books away and took the next one in the pile. He looked at the title to see it was called,

"Space Colony: ARK."

* * *

Sonic walked Amy all the way to her job before running off to his. Amy walked in the door of the flower shop. The little girl was right near the door to greet her. "Good mooorning!" she threw her arms up in the air. "Yay! You're back!" 

"You remember me?" Amy pointed to herself. The girl nodded.

"Sure do!" she smiled wider. "What's your name?"

"Amy." the pink hedgehog answered. "What's yours'?"

"Greta!" she pointed to her mother who had her back turned. She seemed to be counting something. "My mom's name is Ilse!"

"Those are nice names." Amy smiled.

"Mom!" Ilse turned.

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in! You're here for the job, right?" Amy nodded. "Greta, will you show her around?" Greta nodded. Ilse went back to doing what she was doing.

"This part is for the public." she spun around in a circle. Her white dress with red flowers swayed with her. She walked toward her mother who was near a doorway. The girl stopped at the doorway and waved her hand to Amy who quickly caught up. In the back there were even more flowers but not as nicely organized. "We keep all the flowers here until my mom puts them in a special way for people to buy."

"What should I do?" Amy asked.

"You can be the cash register person! It's really easy once you know how to use the computer the right way." they walked back into the main part of the store while Ilse went into the back. Greta showed Amy how to use the cash register.

* * *

Sonic delivered all orders in five minutes then returned back to the cafe. Drake was impressed and thankful he could find such good help. Sonic now took his lunch break even though he had no lunch to eat. He decided to look around the town more. 

He decided to go see the Amy and Shadow at their jobs. He didn't run because he wanted to see as much of the city as he could and savor the moments in it. The sky was still cloudy and gray and the clouds were moving fast across the sky.

When he stood outside looking into the flower shop, he saw Amy who saw him. Sonic walked into the store and Amy came to greet him. "Hi, Sonic!" she smiled and clung to him. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"How's it goin'?" Sonic asked trying to get out of her grip.

"It's good. How about you?"

Sonic showed a thumbs-up pose. "Fastest delivery service!" Amy laughed. "Wanna go to lunch?" Amy looked over to Ilse.

"One sec." she walked away and talked to her manager who soon nodded. Amy walked back to Sonic. "I have one hour!" they walked out of the shop. "Where should we eat?"

"Pizza!" Sonic yelled. "How much money do we have left?"

"Not much..." Amy frowned.

"What day is it?"

Amy held up her fingers to count. "Thursday."

"One more day to go 'till payday. Will we have enough food for tomorrow?" Amy stopped walking.

"Maybe we should save the money, Sonic." Sonic stopped walking too.

"Guess you're right. But when we have enough money, both of us are going to eat lunch together!" Sonic smiled then Amy who nodded. "Why don't we go to the park?" Amy hurried to catch up to Sonic who stood a few feet away.

* * *

Shadow stood outside the bookstore. He looked up at the sky. The temperature had dropped from this morning and the wind was picking up. 'I still have to go to the store for Amy.' Shadow looked around not really knowing where to buy it. He began walking down the streets of Nobana. Slowly they became more and more busy until Shadow was able to reach a grocery store. 

When he was in the store, he felt like everyone was watching him. They probably were, he did stick out from most people. He was a hedgehog and not a human. Shadow found the fish but there were so many different kinds he picked a random one. He paid then left.

With the fish in his backpack, he jogged now towards home. He didn't stop to look around. He didn't stop for any person. Shadow just kept going although he didn't know what was driving him like this. He didn't want to know.

He was lying...

...he did know...

...and wished he didn't...

...so he denied it.

Now arriving at the field near the house, he didn't look back. Shadow kept jogging and soon found himself running. 'I'm coming.' he said in his mind. 'I'm coming home.' his boots made him hover slightly over the ground.

He ran through the door and up the stairs hoping everyone would be there. Down the dim lighted hallway and to Amy's door where everyone gathered. He opened the door and walked in where he found everyone sitting in the kitchen waiting for Amy to start cooking.

Shadow smiled then joined them. He gave them the fish he had bought and everyone told of their day at work. It was peaceful and friendly. It was warm.

FeatherWings: how'd you guess like this chapter?

dArkliTe-sPirit- your supposed to feel off. I've done my job. (smile)

Gaz san-I'm glad your happy! (smile again)

captain deoxys- yeah, it hurts him. He loves her so he wants to be with her.

Yozora Nozomi- homework sucks! He's suffering because Maria isn't with him and not because of his memories. He treasures his memories of her. (nod nod)


	8. All Alone

Voiceless Hearts chapter 8

_Because you loved me  
I can treasure  
you forever  
because you loved me  
my heart won't break  
and I won't wake  
__because you loved me  
I won't face the truth  
__so it's you I don't loose  
__because you loved me  
I won't let it end  
and I won't mend  
__because you loved me  
because you loved me_

Finally payday arrived and just in time! They could not have gone another day without being paid because they all needed things, especially food. Right now was the long waited for weekend and a chance to rest after their adventure to Nobana. But right now the sun was setting slowly over the horizon and it gradually became darker. The sun, however, was but a mere, dull light from the clouds that devoured it.

Shadow starred out the window. He could smell the impending rainfall and could hear the people going home after a day's work. Some cluttered the streets and talked to those they met. The path that led to the city was covered in shadows of small stones that lay on the dirt.

Then Rouge appeared.

Rouge walked out the door of the building and stretched her wings on the dimly lit path. She was getting ready to take flight for her work had not yet begun that day. Shadow could tell that Rouge was cheery and not so gloomy as she had recently been. What he couldn't figure out was if it was a lie.

She lifted herself up and into the cool air as the wind got caught in her wings. The dark hedgehog watched from his window while Rouge flew farther and farther away and closer to the city as if it were a paradise.

Shadow turned his back to the window and sat just underneath it. The wind blew his curtains into the room so he could watch them dance. He sat this way until the light completely vanished from this small part of the world.

He looked down at what he held. His paycheck. It wasn't a large amount and it wouldn't buy him much but it was something. Now the question was what to spend it on. He did think of saving it then maybe using it to buy food but Amy said "no" when he had asked. She told him, "Spend it on something you like, Shadow." then smiled and changed the subject without giving Shadow a chance to argue.

So now he was once again thinking of what to buy. He thought of many things he could buy; clothes, something for his room, a book from the store he worked at, but nothing really excited him at. Maybe he would buy something for someone else. What were the things he needed? He's didn't really need anything except his friends...and memories.

He was confused. Before, he had always only thought of Maria. Now it seemed as though Rouge had become a new star in empty sky of his mind. She shined so brightly yet seemed cold as if she were being ripped apart inside. Still, Maria was the one he held closest and dearest in his heart. Shadow couldn't voice this of course. She wasn't here. How could he tell anyone else when only Maria could return what he felt? No one could understand.

No one.

* * *

Rouge walked into the club. It was almost as dark as it was outside except for the dim and blue colored lights that came from over head. She met up with Julie and Adeline. They also worked the tables and sometimes acted as bouncers to get people into the club. The two were good at it and offered and asked Rouge to join them. She had agreed to quickly but Nadia wanted her tending tables most of the night.

She hadn't talked to Shadow in a few days. Rouge wondered how he was doing. She was sure he was fine. She hoped he was fine. Why was she worrying about this? Why now? She was at work right now and shouldn't be thinking of anything else.

So why couldn't she get Shadow out of her mind?

Knuckles wasn't here and she wasn't thinking about him. Now to think of it, she hadn't thought of him in at least a day. That was unusual. Yet she still loved him. He had hurt her and she still loved him. Now her heart was letting go of him. She didn't hold him as tightly as she once did. Rouge didn't know if she was glad for that of if she hated it.

She looked up to the stage as she just finished serving beers to a table of men who were already drunk. All this time while she was thinking, she had been working and didn't even realize it. But now something captivated her. Julie and Adeline were singing on stage. They were pretty good though she hadn't known they could or would sing. The two giggled at the end and when they got off stage they came over to Rouge while the crowed roared with cheering and praise.

"You should sing! It's fun!" Adeline told Rouge with a smile.

"No, no. That's ok. I don't sing." she put her hands to her hips stating that she was standing her ground.

"Oh! Come on, Rouge!" Julie jumped in. "Most everyone is drunk here anyway. They probably won't even remember!" they all laughed.

"But what if they 'boo' or yell or throw stuff? What if I suck?" Rouge told them.

"Then we'll beat everyone up for you!" Julie told her and Adeline nodded. They all laughed again.

"Go for it!" Adeline cheered while holding her hands together.

Rouge was silent while she thought. She didn't want to let them down. "Alright...one song!" Rouge blushed. The other two cheered. Rouge went on stage and took the microphone. Everyone cheered. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

_With my heart shattered  
__And void of laughter  
__You left me bleeding  
__With no path leading  
__I couldn't go on  
__The pain went on so long  
__Though you hurt me  
__I forced myself to breathe  
__and still held onto you  
As if I never knew  
_

_I start to forget you  
Even though I don't want to  
With pain so familiar  
__I will it to linger  
And wrap around me  
__As if it's all I can be  
__What we never had  
Didn't have the chance to last  
__So I threw myself away  
Just to be with you again_

_I haven't seen you since  
__I should have seen the hint  
__So now I let you drift away  
__And wish I had a way  
__To repair what I lost  
__And loose what I fought  
Don't come back  
Once I fix the cracks  
My heart can't take the strain  
__And hope never came_

_I find myself now seeking  
__Something I've been needing  
__I hear a voice  
__And feel my heart rejoice  
__Who is this someone  
__Who has somehow become  
__The something I've been looking for  
That I've never known before  
__Please fix my heart  
__Before I fall apart_

Rouge opened her eyes and the room was quiet. All at once people began cheering, clapping and shouting. Rouge was stunned but smiled and blushed as she stood on stage for a brief moment taking in all the praise.

* * *

Shadow held the emerald in his hands. Where had he gotten it and how did it come to be in his room where they once lived? Now it was calling out to him. It wanted to pull him into something but he didn't know what. He didn't like it. He wanted to get rid of it, throw it away, destroy it, anything but something compelled him to keep it by his side.

"Good morning, Shadow!" Cream walked in without knocking. Shadow normally didn't lock the door. There was a moment when everything seemed frozen as they starred at each other. "What's that?" Cream asked.

Shadow looked at the emerald. "I don't really know. I found it." Shadow told her.

"It's pretty!" Cream hopped over and looked at it. She reached over to touch it but Shadow pulled it away.

"Don't touch it!" Cream tilted her head. "Um...I think it's dangerous..."

"Dangerous?" Cream was confused.

"Don't tell anyone ok?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know...but please don't." Shadow closed his eyes half way.

Cream smiled. "Ok, Shadow!" Shadow smiled back. He put it back in his backpack.

"Has Rouge come home yet?"

"Yes, yes, yes! She looked veeeeeeeery happy!" Cream said cheerfully.

"That's good. She seemed a little sad lately." Shadow told her.

"Rouge is not sad now. She is talking to everyone in Amy's kitchen!"

"Really? Let's go see her." Cream nodded. They walked out towards Amy's room. The talking reached down the entire hall and the door to her room was open. There was much laughing.

When they entered the room, no one bothered to tear themselves away from the conversation. Rouge was the center of it all. She talked and they listened. Everyone laughed and had a good time.

Shadow, however, didn't feel as good as everyone else did. Rouge was happy but Shadow couldn't figure out why he felt pain in the thought that she had cheered up. It was because she was now happy...and he was left alone in the dark. It was as if she had freed and had joined everyone else while Shadow was left behind. Shadow didn't have the one thing he really wanted, Maria. This would not allow him to be happy.

Shadow slipped away from the group and found himself alone in his room with the door locked. He took the emerald out of his backpack and held it once again. There was his reflection in the green, shiny surface. His ruby eyes looking back at him and he couldn't help but hate himself. He shouldn't be jealous or angry or hurt...but he was. He was and he hated himself for it. He should feel happy for Rouge and the others but he felt alone.

'Shadow.' a voice called. He looked around to see who it was then down at the emerald. 'Shadow.' it called again and the emerald began to glow. 'I can re-unite you with her.'

"What do you mean? Maria? You can? How?" he talked to the emerald. "Tell me how!"

"Death." then the emerald let out something like electricity and it began surging through his whole body. He bit his lip in pain that opened his skin and let a stream of blood pour from it. There was a flash of light and the emerald was gone but now lay within him. Shadow screamed as it felt like he was being burned from the inside and then collapsed on the floor.

_I can't continue on without you  
__The moon once white turned blue  
__My heart held joy once upon a time  
__But now it seems it's no longer mine  
__I used to have white, feathered wings  
__But now they hurt and sting  
__Then turned the color of blood  
__As the pain came to me in a flood  
__I can't go on  
__Not for long_

Sonic, Cream, Amy, Rouge, Tails, Omega, Katana and Cheese all looked out the door to the hall. Moments before they had heard a scream and Cream looked around at the others noticing Shadow wasn't there. "What was that?" Sonic spoke.

"Shadow! Where's Shadow?" Cream yelled.

"Shadow!" Rouge yelled and ran out the door and down the hall. The others fallowed. When she got to the door, it was closed. When she tried to open it, it was locked. She banged on the door. "Shadow? You ok?" there was no response. "Shadow?" the others arrived soon after her. "Shadow, please open the door." the others watched not saying a thing. "Open the door!"

"He won't answer?" Tails said innocently. Rouge shook her head. She turned to Omega.

"Break open the door, Omega. I think something happened to him." Omega stepped in front of the door. Within a few seconds the door swung open to reveal a dark, silent room. Rouge stepped into it. The floorboards creaked and the air was cold.

Laying on the floor was Shadow. She ran up to him and nudged him. "Shadow?" she shook him a little harder. "Shadow, wake up. What happened?" but Shadow wouldn't wake up so Rouge and Sonic held him up by his arms and put him down on the bed.

Cream looked down at his backpack with curiosity. She felt she couldn't hold herself back from looking into it to see if the emerald was there. The rabbit wanted to look at so badly, it was so pretty. Right now she should worry about Shadow but maybe the emerald could help him. She leaned down to his backpack and opened it. "What are you doing, Cream?" Tails asked.

"Shadow had an emerald. Oops!" she covered her mouth with her hands. "I wasn't supposed to tell you...Please don't tell Shadow!"

"Wait...Emerald?" Tails said now that everyone's attention was focused on the rabbit.

"He had this **really** pretty green emerald. He said he found it." Cream looked through the backpack. "But I don't see it. Maybe he put it somewhere else." everyone looked around the room at the others.

"Cream," Sonic spoke. "how big was it?"

"Oh! It was bigger then my hand!"

Rouge looked down at the unconscious Shadow. She realized he had had possession of something he shouldn't have. Had the emerald done this to him? It was gone and Shadow had screamed out in pain. 'Shadow. I can't loose you too.' she felt her heart race with fear but there was another feeling there.

'It's dark.' Shadow thought. 'And so...cold...' he couldn't open his eyes and he couldn't feel much of the world around him. 'My limbs feel heavy...and they burn. My whole body burns...It hurts...' Shadow tried to call out or scream but he couldn't. 'But what hurts most...is my...heart...Maria...I can't make it without you...Maria...I don't want to try...I want you and only you...Maria...'

"Shadow, please wake up..." he could hear someone call.

'Who is that?' Shadow tried to say but instead thought it.

Rouge sat by Shadow's side, watching him. The others had gone off a few hours ago and it was now late afternoon. Rouge had insisted they go and she stay. She'd tell them when he woke up that he was ok. At first, they hesitated but the bat had pleaded so they left. She wanted to talk to him. "Shadow...I was hurt when Knuckles rejected me. I know I've seem distant these passed days but...Shadow...I think it would hurt more to loose you. That's why you have to wake up." she put her forehead to his as a tear dripped down her cheek and landed on his. "Please wake up and tell me your ok."

"Rouge." he whispered. "That voice is Rouge's."

"Shadow?" she looked at him. "How are you? Can you open your eyes? Can you move?"

"My whole body hurts...my limbs feel heavy..." Shadow lay almost motionless. "I don't think I can move..."

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

"That emerald." he was silent.

"Did it do this to you?" Rouge had her eyes wide open.

"In me." Shadow cracked open his eyes.

"What?" Rouge didn't understand. He closed his eyes.

"I want to see Maria again..." Shadow looked at her again. "I want to see her. Why can't I see her?" Rouge didn't say anything just leaned down to hug him tight.

"I'm sorry." she said then started crying. It hurt her to see Shadow suffer so.

"Sorry? Why?" Shadow was now also confused. "You didn't do anything wrong, Rouge...I'm sorry...I must have said something wrong..." Shadow tried to tell her. Rouge knew exactly what she was sorry for; lying to Shadow about Maria. She felt Shadow hug her back.

"We're both in pain, Shadow. You're not alone." her heart felt torn apart. Torn between Knuckles and Shadow. She wouldn't admit this though. She wanted to dwell on it longer.

She should have noticed before that Shadow was in pain and now she only hoped it wasn't too late to save him.

**FeatherWings**- Did you like it? sooooo, what do you think will happen to Shadow now? And what about Rouge? Did you like her song? I make up all the poems and songs. I dunno if they're any good but I try! oh! I just joined a community (C2) I want you all to go to my profile and go to that C2. it's small but it will grow! It's called, Tales of an Ultimate! All about Shadow! Maybe you'll even subscribe! -looks hopeful-

Yozora Nozomi- I'm so happy you wait for me to update! n.n

dArkliTe-sPirit- you won't find out what happened with that book until later! I'm the only one who knows! o.o

FeatherWings- not many reviews this chapter but I'd appreciate it if you did review! I promise I'll put you in my review responses next chapter!


	9. Bitter Coldness

Voiceless Hearts chapter 9

Shadow had said he was fine but everyone insisted he stay in bed and rest for a few days. He did protest be the others stood their ground and forced him to listen. He wasn't hard to convince. Though he had laughed the whole conversation off acting as if nothing at all was wrong. It wasn't true but he wanted them to believe that.

Right now he starred out the window, which was his only form of entertainment. That was fine with him. It was peaceful and he could listen to everything that was going on outside. Birds were singing and the wind was dancing as it blew through the fields and fields of flowers. The sky hadn't become any less cloudy.

From time to time he wished for company and hoped Cream would make one of her visits to clean his room. She didn't come though. He guessed she was out with the others in town. Rouge and Omega had stayed behind incase Shadow needed them and he was thankful for that.

But now Rouge saw into his heart and he didn't like it.

He wanted nothing more than to give into darkness and let it wrap around him. If it hurt so much to breathe, then he didn't want to do it. The only thing keeping him alive was far from him but so close to his heart. So close he felt he could reach it if only he could get a little closer but it was too far to teach.

Shadow had been sitting up in bed but now curled over and pulled the sheets over his head. No more light. It haunted him. The light told him he was far from it. No more light. He didn't want to be happy if Maria wasn't here with him. No more light.

There was a knock on his door and he pulled the covers off of his head. He put on a smile before the door opened to reveal Rouge. She walked toward him. "How are you feeling?" she spoke kindly. She reached the side of his bed.

"I told you guys, I'm fine. Really." Shadow spoke. Rouge shook her head.

"Still. I want you resting. You know you scared us!" Rouge shot an angry look then changed her expression to concern quickly.

Shadow looked down at the bed but continued to smile while his eyes drooped. "I know. I'm sorry." he looked up again. She slowly sat down on his bed then leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You're lying." she spoke.

"No, I-" he looked away, not knowing how he felt to this gesture.

"About being ok. You're lying. I know." Shadow didn't say anything.

"Rouge..." Shadow half-closed his eyelids.

"Please, Shadow. Show me your heart." Shadow's eyes widened.

_Don't come near  
I don't want you to hear  
My heart beating  
and my heart bleeding  
I don't want to show  
or want you to know  
how I feel  
__and how I heal  
for I locked it away  
so you don't see the way  
I act alone  
and wish I was home  
because I locked my heart there  
So those who dare  
don't see it  
that small fire lit  
within the dark  
of my pain-filled heart_

Shadow lowered his head and Rouge saw this and picked her head up and off his shoulder. With his eyes shadowed, Rouge could tell he didn't want her to enter the part of his mind that hid away a part of his self. She turned away from him and looked down at the floor. They stayed like this for some time.

Rouge stood up from her place on Shadow's bed while still avoiding looking at Shadow. Shadow now looked at her while she stood there a few moments. He felt bad for not telling her but he felt worse thinking about letting her see what she wanted. He couldn't do it.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." she said without looking at him the began to walk away and out the door. Shadow looked back out the window. The clouds had grown angrier and he wondered if they were mad at him for what he had just down or what he didn't do.

Rouge was now back in her room also looking out the window. Amy was just now walking down that path towards home carrying bags. Cream was beside her also carrying bags and they were smiling. They looked up to see Rouge and waved. Rouge smiled and waved back.

She turned back into her room and then left out the door. While walking down the hall, she glanced over to Shadow's door to see it closed even though he could no longer lock it since Omega had knocked it down. She walked over to the stairs to see Amy and Cream walking up them. "Hey, Rouge!" Amy called from the bottom. They both hurried to meet up with her.

"What have you two been up to?" Rouge asked.

"Shopping!" Cream cheered.

"What about you, Rouge?" Amy looked at her with a grin trying to dig for secrets.

"What's with that look?" Rouge stated. "Nothing happened." she was angry.

"Oh, come on. Like we haven't noticed." Amy told her.

"Noticed what?" Rouge had no idea what she was implying.

"You and Shadow!" Amy fought back.

"What are you talking about?" Cream looked back and forth between them. She looked to Cheese.

"I don't understand either." Cream said innocently.

"I've seen how you act!" Amy said quite loudly.

"I love Knuckles!" Rouge instantly blushed noting her mistake.

"So that's why you've been so down...Knuckles...rejected you, didn't he?"

"It isn't like that." it was exactly like that. Rouge didn't know what to say; neither did Amy.

"But then, you and Shadow...there's something else between you two isn't there?"

"Amy! We aren't...there isn't..." Rouge turned to leave when Cream stopped her.

"Rouge! If you like someone you should tell them! I think that that would make them very, very happy!" Cream smiled. Rouge smiled back.

"I'll think about it. Thank you." Rouge mumbled trying to get away from this conversation as soon as she could. Rouge, Amy, Cream and Cheese went back to Cream's room to show Rouge what they had bought. They also bought something for the bat.

It was a long black dress. She looked at herself in the mirror after she put it on. Just standing in the presence of Cream, Amy and Cheese in the dress made her feel like a woman and beautiful. "You look so pretty!" Cream spun around the room.

Shadow sat up in his bed and Katana sat on the windowsill. It was open and the chao was very interested in what was going on outside even though not much was happening. He supposed the chao was interested in the weather as much as he was.

"Katana." Shadow called. The chao turned his head to his hedgehog friend then picked himself off the sill and floated over to the bed.

"Chao." Katana looked at him.

"I belong only to Maria." he looked down. "Just wish I could find her." he picked his head up again with a smile. "I have to keep everyone away. I'm fine with that." he frowned. "Still..."

"Chao." the chao walked closer to Shadow.

"You know, you used to have yellow wings. Didn't you?" he blinked. "I remember that. You know where Maria is. Don't you?"

"Chao."

"Why won't you lead me to her?" he sighed and lowered his head. "I'll find her. Even if no one helps me." Shadow sat up and smiled.

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Rouge in a black dress. She blushed and walked in. "How are you doing?" Shadow stared at her before looking away and blushing as well.

"I'm fine." Rouge walked over to his bed and Shadow looked back at her.

"Do you like it?" Shadow nodded then grinned.

"This isn't like you."

Rouge ignored the comment. "Do you need anything?" Shadow shook his head. "You aren't hungry?"

Shadow laughed. "A little."

"I'll get something for you to eat." she began to walk away.

"Rouge." she turned to him. "You really do look nice in that." he smiled and she turned away.

"Thank you." Rouge hid her smile then shook her head. 'No.' she thought 'Knuckles...' she was walking out the door.

She returned a few minutes later with something Amy had cooked for dinner and it was hard to believe it was already that late in the day. She handed the plate to Shadow and she sat down on his bed next to him. "You know. You really scared everyone."

"I know." he stared at his food.

"What happened?" Shadow avoided looking at her. "Why did you have it? Where did you get it?" he knew what she meant.

"I just found it. That's all. Why?"

"What happened to it?" Shadow went to eating his food. He didn't answer. "Shadow..."

"I don't know. There was pain and light and..." he mumbled off.

"Shadow, what happened?"

"I think it's in me." he looked up at her.

"What?" Rouge asked as if she couldn't understand what he meant. Shadow looked away and shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Thought I knew everything. How I felt and what was going on. Now I know I have no idea." as she confessed yet didn't know why, she looked away then back at Shadow.

"There's only one thing I want." Shadow said. Rouge nodded then got up.

"That I knew." she smiled but it was a lie. 'I just wished it wasn't true.' she thought as she reached the door. Rouge looked back at her friend before closing the door. She leaned against it with tears in her eyes but didn't let them run down her face.

Shadow hated it that Rouge knew. He couldn't do anything about it though. Rouge was a close friend and he didn't want to hurt her. He knew she was already hurting. Shadow looked down at his arms and at the marks where fur wouldn't grow. He knew they hadn't always been there but couldn't remember where they came from.

He finished his dinner and put the plate on the floor next to his bed then sat on the edge. Shadow looked over to the window once again.

Rouge leaned against one of the walls of her room as she sat. So many thoughts raced through her head at once and she couldn't find the end to any of them. She loved Knuckles but why was she acting this way around Shadow? Why did she want so badly for him to accept her? Her heart ached and there were tears on her cheeks.

Knuckles had been tough and never really warmed up to anyone. Even so, she wanted him so badly. Knuckles was strong and had so much will to protect the emerald that he didn't let anything or anyone else into his life. Rouge wanted Knuckles but Knuckles didn't want her. Neither did Shadow...other than a friend but Rouge felt the same way. She thought she did. She couldn't understand her feelings.

Rouge couldn't understand why she so badly wanted to sit by Shadow's side while he had been forced to stay in bed after what happened. Why she wanted to show off her dress to Shadow. Why she volunteered to be there for Shadow while everyone else was out; the others would have also but she felt she didn't want anyone else to.

Was there a reason?

Why was she crying now?

Shadow stepped onto the windowsill. In a few moments he was hanging onto the window and leaning outside. He looked around to find the rain pipe a few inches from the window and he soon grabbed onto it. Now he was climbing his way to the roof.

The hedgehog pulled himself up and onto the rooftop. He stood and turned toward the city. It was dark and the clouds wouldn't let the stars show. He looked around at the light from the city and noticed something falling from the sky. Soon there were more and they gathered on the ground.

Shadow stood in the wind and watched the world.

It was snow.

FeatherWings- Hello! Did you enjoy this chapter? I went to the movie theater with a friend and saw Poseidon. It was really good! And I'm gunna say this again...go subscribe to Tales Of An Ultimate! It's the C2 I'm in.

Now I'll do review responses!

dArkliTe-sPirit- O.o so much cursing! hehe.

Gaz san- it's ok you didn't review last chapter but I do like reviews! anyway...I'm not gunna tell you what the paring is. You have to figure it out! It's not that hard. You already guessed and I'm not saying your wrong! -hint, hint-

Mystery001- I'm very happy you invited me into your C2! Thank you! I'm trying to get more people to subscribe, that ok?

LongLive ShadowXRouge- cliffhangers keep people comin' back!

Sonia- Thank you so much! -smiles wide-

Yozora Nozomi- kool! you like my poems! -very happy-


	10. Remaining Fragments

FeatherWings- I have a cut on my middle finger on my right hand and one on one of my figures on my left hand and it's really hard to type! These band aids are in the way! -screams- I'll do my best to type!

Voiceless Hearts chapter 10

"Ah!" Amy yelled. She stood outside looking at the snow that had piled up over night. "How am I going to get to the flower shop!" the snow now hid the dirt path and was knee high. She was dressed in her new pink coat and carrying her new white bag over one shoulder.

"Snow! Look Cheese, snow!" Cream yelled from behind Amy. She was holding her broom and the chao flew next to her.

"Cream! I don't know how to get to my job!" Amy tried to tell the excited rabbit who was now outside running around in the snow. "Cream! At least put your coat on!"

"I wonder if Shadow is up!" she turned and looked up to Shadow's window. "Shadow! Are you awake?" she called.

Amy then noticed more footprints outside the door. They were Shadow's and they faced toward the field. He had used his shoes to hover over the snow to get into town. Rouge then popped her head out her window. "You guys looking for Shadow?" she had heard Cream's call.

"Where is he?" Cream asked.

"He isn't here."

"What?"

"He isn't here. He left this morning." that's right, Amy remembered, he wasn't at breakfast. "Didn't say anything. Just left." Rouge's eyes drooped.

Amy began to run through the snow and passed Cream. "Where are you going?" Cream called to her.

"To work!" which was true although she also planned to find Shadow when and if she had time or she would run there right now if she could find the place. She decided on the second idea even though it seemed a bit foolish. "Damn it! Why is it so cold!" she yelled. It hadn't been as cold in the Mystic ruins and they were so stressed in getting settled most of them didn't notice how cold it had gotten.

_My heart grows colder  
and each day lonelier  
without you by my side  
I force myself to hide  
I wish I could see you  
wish I could hold you  
yet we're so far apart  
though your close to my heart  
What I thought I knew  
I wish was true  
so I could take your hand  
and leave this god-forsaken land _

Shadow stood outside the bookstore with a shovel. He was supposed to be shoveling the sidewalk near the store but he had gotten distracted by a flock of birds flying overhead. Shadow refocused himself and went back to his work. It was a little cold even for him though he had no jacket to wear. That might be something to spend his money on since he hadn't spent it yet. It didn't really bother him much.

Katana looked at him from inside. He was at the window with the cat the two had made friends with. The cat lived in the store. His name was Demetrius. Demetrius was an old, fat, brown and white cat.

Shadow was almost done shoveling when he heard a familiar voice and the sound of footsteps pounding into the sidewalk. He looked around to see Amy running towards him. "Amy? What are you doing here?" she reached him and had to catch her breath.

"Are you ok?" she yelled. Shadow stared at her.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Fine, fine." there was a long silence. Amy blushed at her foolishness then turned to leave then turned back. "You should come to breakfast everyday!" she pointed at Shadow.

"Ok..." Shadow blinked a few times trying to understand her point but before he could ask she was running off again yelling.

"I'm gunna be late!" her voice slowly faded. Shadow tilted his head then turned to go back into the store. He stood by the door with his head turned to the window.

Maria had told him not to come in search for her. He couldn't understand why. It pained him to think about it. He wanted so much to see her but he obeyed. She had pleaded as if it also pained her though she had promised they would see each other again.

That's why he stayed.

Shadow didn't know this but that memory wasn't real.

"Shadow!" Bruna called. "Could you give me a hand in the back here?" Shadow put the shovel against the wall and hurried to help her.

The back room was dark and had piles of books on almost every part of the floor. The piles almost reached the ceiling. Shadow looked around but couldn't see Bruna. "Um...Where are you?" he called as he walked around the piles.

"Over here!" she waved her hand from behind a pile of books in the far end. Shadow dodged all the books trying not to knock them over and walked up to her.

"What do you need?"

"I've been looking for this book that disappeared. It's very strange! But I cannot recall the name!" she paused a moment. "We sold some books, yes, but we didn't sell this one and I'm sure I didn't give it away...It's not on the shelves and it's not in here...Did you loose track of one?" Bruna tilted her head toward him.

Shadow shook his head. "I put all the books you gave me on the shelves."

"Hmm...I wonder where it went..." she turned back to the pile of books she was looking through. Shadow turned and walked out of the back room. He looked back with a slight glare. Then erased the expression from his face.

_You asked me once what I dream of  
I remember the night under the stars  
__I lied  
Why is it that it hurt so much?  
I didn't want it then  
but I know I want it now  
the love you offered once  
was never to bloom  
If you called my name  
would you be able to reach me?  
if my love begun to blind me  
if my sanity were to end  
I think I would still hold onto you  
even if I never meet you again_

Shadow looked out the window with Katana and Demetrius. A few snowflakes were slowly falling to the already gathered snow on the earth. Even inside the bookstore it was cold. Shadow's breath fogged up the window and he went to touch it.

Bruna entered the room. "Oh, no! Is it snowing again?" she came over to the window. "This isn't good; no good!" she said shaking her head. "I have to walk a long ways... It's getting harder too, isn't it?" now the woman was walking around the bookstore and Shadow watched her. "I'm sorry, Shadow! I'll have to close the shop early today!"

"That's ok." he looked out the window.

"Don't worry, you'll get a full day's pay!" she was already getting her coat on. Shadow opened the door with Katana on her shoulder. "See you, Demetrius!" the cat meowed.

Outside she looked the door and began to walk up the street. She lived in the opposite direction than Shadow but turned to him. "I'll see you, Shadow and Katana." she smiled.

"See you." Shadow waved. She hurried off.

Shadow looked up to the sky. He put out his hand and several snow flakes landed on the palm of his hand then he reached up as if to someone above him. Wings that disappeared, memories that seem so very distant, a girl who's smile faded a little more each day, and a lost book.

"Maria is watching me." Shadow closed his eyes and smiled.

Rouge leaned on the windowsill and stared into the soft, white snow. She hadn't see Shadow or talked to him for a while. She couldn't remember how long it had already been; maybe a day. Even though it was only a short time, it seemed long.

She lifted up her head. Shadow was hovering over the snow and running toward the house. "Shadow..." she wanted to say it louder but something was stopping her. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Knuckles..." Rouge shook her head and then leaned out the window. "SHADOW!" she yelled and caught the hedgehog's attention. He stopped and sank into the snow while looking up to her.

The bat jumped out the window and floated down and hovered just above Shadow and looked down at him while he looked up. They stayed silent and stared at each other. Rouge suddenly opened her mouth and told Shadow, "Welcome home."

Rouge flew next to Shadow as the hedgehog walked through the deep snow. Rouge watched Shadow out of the corner of her eye. She slowly moved her hand towards Shadow's and lightly held it. Shadow looked at her then held her hand as well. They stopped and looked at each other.

Amy spied on the two from the door, which was almost completely closed and was grinning thinking that this was the moment she wanted to see. "It isn't nice to spy on people!" a voice from behind her said. Amy turned around to see the woman in charge of the place standing over her.

"Uh...It isn't like that!" she blushed trying to defend herself.

"Better hurry or they'll find you!" the woman warned. Amy nodded and ran off and up the stairs.

'This isn't real is it?' Rouge thought to herself. She felt her face become hot. 'Why do I feel like this?'

'Why do I feel like this if I love someone else?' Shadow thought. 'Why is this happening?'

'How did I let myself do this? When did I start thinking like this?'

'When will it be clear?'

"When will I be with the one I love?" they said together out loud. The two looked at each other and stopped in the snowy field close to the building. They came slowly closer to each other but then realized what they were doing and turned away.

"Hey, guys!" Sonic yelled while running through the field toward them. When he reached them he took a good look at the two. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" they both said angrily.

"Geez, sorry for asking." Sonic scratched his head. Rouge let out a sigh.

"I have to get ready for work." she turned back to the building. "See you two later." the bat mumbled upon entering through the door.

"What's with her?" Shadow stared at the other hedgehog. "What?"

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Shadow didn't answer, he just walked off into the building. "Wait, Shadow! Don't get what?" Sonic fallowed.

"I don't get what's up with Rouge...I wish I did..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Shadow sighed. "Never mind."

"Come on! Tell me!"

"She's just acting..." he didn't finish the sentence. The dark hedgehog walked up the stairs leaving Sonic to think.

Shadow stopped by Rouge's room and stared at the door. She was probably getting ready for work so Shadow walked away back to his room. Katana flew to the window and sat looking out.

The dark hedgehog stood in the middle of the room for a moment. He reached for his necklace and a spark of light flashed. Shadow stumbled backwards until he hit the wall and leaned against it. His eyes were squeezed shut but when he opened them, everything appeared blood red. "What is this?" he shut his eyes again in an attempt to stop what was happening. There was the same pain from the day the emerald had disappeared.

And then as if nothing ever happened, it stopped. Shadow opened his eyes and panted. He stood up straight and looked around the room. "Katana?" the chao looked to him.

"Chao?"

Shadow smiled. "I see."

FeatherWings- Good thing my fingers healed! Ok, ok, review responses. Meow.

Gaz san- I love Shadow and I love snow! The two together are awesome, don't you think?

Mystery001- I'll try my best to get people to subscribe!

LongLive ShadowXRouge- Thank you so much for reading and enjoying!

dArkliTe-sPirit- Nah, Shadow won't run away. Maria told him not to look for her but they would find each other. I hadn't really thought about that that much.

Sally Skellington13- If you don't like it, don't read it! k?

Sonia- Thank you for reassuring me! That was really nice!

Yozora Nozomi- Thank you for enjoying my poems!

FeatherWings- I love you all! (Keep reading!) Remember to review! n.n


	11. Follow the Wind

Voiceless Hearts chapter 11

Shadow stood on the roof and looked to the city. The cold wind blew around the snow in tornados and then curled around the hedgehog. The sky was dark with clouds and Shadow knew another storm was coming. "Wish I could fly." he mumbled. Katana was in the room. "What would happen if I jumped? Would I die?" he looked upwards. "I wonder if it would hurt."

He didn't know what time of day it was; he had just woken up. Shadow had had a dream that felt as if it had happened. He was falling from the sky and he remembered looking down at the world. It was as if he had given up or fulfilled a purpose; he couldn't tell which. He felt at ease but a strong will to survive.

There was something or someone else there with him...but he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember what happened after he fell and landed on the ground. Shadow remembered waking up on the floor of his bedroom.

He knew it was something he shouldn't know.

The wind seemed to grow colder with each passing minute. Shadow sat down to try and stay warm. The flowers were dead now. The life of a flower is fragile...like Maria. "Where are you now? I miss you." Shadow whispered into the wind. He grinned and let out a short laugh. "I know I'll see you soon, Maria."

He looked up to see many planes overhead as if they were sent in an act of war. Shadow watched them but they did nothing but fade into the distance. Shadow grinned again. "They found me." he said in an amused voice. The hedgehog stood up and moved to the edge of the roof to look down.

_I'm here but I'm not  
I'm dead but can see  
My heart has grown cold  
For the day that I leave _

Rouge flew across the snowy field and yawned. She had been out working until just a few minutes ago. All she wanted to do was get home and sleep. The bat made the climb to the top of the stairs and when she put her hand of the door-knob of her room, it was open. Pushing it open, she looked into the dark yet she could still see. Shadow was sitting on the floor against her bed with his head down. "Shadow? What are you doing?" he looked up then stood and walked over to her.

"I want to leave." he leaned his head against her shoulder. "Please, Rouge. I want to leave this town." tears ran down his cheeks without a sound while he grinned.

"Why? What happened?"

"They're coming..." he whispered into her ear then ran passed her and out the door.

"Shadow?" she just continued to stare into the room then put her hands to her cheeks. 'Shadow...what are you talking about? Don't talk as if you knew everything.' she shook her head and stumbled forward and leaned her head on the bed. 'Don't, Shadow. Don't learn the truth!'

Shadow ran through the snowy field but didn't use his hover boots. He had no idea where he was running to but it was cold and the tears felt as if they would freeze. He stopped by a tree and leaned against it. 'Eggman isn't really the one we're running from, is he?' Shadow thought. 'But if he isn't...then who is?' Shadow looked up at the sky where he saw fighter jets. "Who are you? I know you're doing this..." he paused, "Die." the jets blew up in front of his eyes. Shadow smiled.

The hedgehog fell to his knees as it felt like electricity surged through him. He had felt this before but where...where...Then he knew it was from the emerald. The emerald never disappeared but hid itself away inside Shadow only to make itself known when it chose to. 'It hurts...' Shadow thought while trying to endure the pain. 'Maria...help me...'

"Shadow!" the hedgehog stood looking out one of the space colony's windows but turned to see the cheerful girl run towards him. She smiled and laughed as she approached him. Maria stopped in front of him smiling. "Sorry I'm late."

Shadow shook his head. "That's ok." he smiled a little for her. She walked toward the window and they both turned their attention to the planet below.

"I want to go down there with you one day. I want us to see the peace on that world." Shadow lowered his head. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want...anything to change. I want it to be like this...forever." he turned to Maria. "I want to be with you forever just like this."

Maria smiled. "Silly..." Shadow stared at her. "Even if things change...remember me and this moment and we will be together forever." Shadow smiled and closed his eyes.

It was cold and dark as if he were in the world but somehow distant from it. There was no up or down; there was no earth here. There was nothing to hold onto. There was nothing at all. This place where he was was nowhere. His heart was numb because he wanted it so, because it had hurt with the heavy burden of loss. The hedgehog tried to find his voice to call for Maria but he couldn't and didn't know why. He sat up in the snow and opened his eyes. It was snowing again and the snow had collected on his back while he slept in the field. There was light in the sky and Shadow sat for a moment with a blank expression then stood and faced the city. "How long has it been...Maria?"

_Don't leave me alone  
I'm still waiting here for you  
Still waiting unknown  
__Will you keep your promise?  
Or will I forever wander  
The dark of the night?  
__The path keeps getting harder  
and the air even darker  
__But I'm still waiting  
__Still waiting for you_

Rouge looked at the windowsill. There was a piece of paper tucked under the closed window. As she went to get it she hesitated as if knowing it said something terrible on it. Somehow she knew Shadow had left it there for her to find yet she didn't know why. She opened the window just enough to grab it then read it. It read, "Don't go into town today." Did the others get a similar note or was Shadow expecting her to tell them? Why had he written this note telling her not to go into town today?

"Rouge?" Cream called from the doorway with Cheese floating around her. "Have you seen Shadow? He's not in his room..." Cream frowned.

"Cream...Will you help me with something?" the rabbit perked up.

"Sure! What is it?"

"Let's all have a party!"

"Party? But don't the others have to work?"

"If we have a party than I'm sure Shadow will come back!"

Cream smiled. "Ok!"

"We have to get everyone to come, ok?" Rouge was trying to prevent everyone from going into town just as Shadow had said.

Shadow was sitting with Katana on the roof staring out towards the city. It was cloudy today and extra cold. The clouds made it look dark because it covered the sun and the blue sky completely. It was quiet except for the wind. Shadow stared with a blank expression. He was waiting for something and was wondering if Rouge was fallowing his note. He hadn't wrote it so much for her as for everyone else because he knew Rouge probably wouldn't go into town during the day but the others had work.

He wasn't going to work today and he knew he would never see Bruna or Demetrius again. He would never go to the bookstore again and soon the bookstore would no longer be there. Shadow knew this but he didn't know how he knew this. Soon he would have to say good-bye to them and this life. They couldn't be saved from what would soon happen. No one could.

"A party? But we all have work!" Amy shouted.

"I think it'd be fun. We all need a break from work anyway, right?" Sonic liked the idea of a party.

"Yeah! A party!" Tails jumped up and down with Cream.

"Come on, Amy. It'll be fun." Rouge tried to convince Amy. Amy sighed.

"All right...I guess it could be fun. But if I get fired it's your fault!"

"Yay! Party! Party!" Cream cheered.

"What should I make for food?" Amy mumbled.

"Where's Shadow? He should come too!" Cream said.

"Where **is** Shadow?" Sonic wondered.

"I'm sure he'll turn up." Rouge tried to get away from the subject. She knew there was something strange going on with Shadow and decided to leave him be. Still she couldn't get him out of her head. "I'm sure he'll turn up...when he wants to..."

Shadow watched armed trucks drive passed and down the road to the city. There were soldiers in the trucks with guns and armor. They didn't notice him on the roof. He sat on the roof and waited for the town's end. "Why are you after me...GUN?" Shadow hoped they would not come to this building and he didn't think they would...yet. They would probably come after they searched the town and by that time him and the others would be gone. "I'm so sorry...everyone..." he closed his eyes.

"Look what I made!" Amy held a plate and walked into the main room of her apartment.

"What the hell is it?" Sonic looked at the food.

"It's pizza you moron!" Amy yelled. "Little ones! I made them from scratch!"

"Why didn't you just buy some?"

"Because I like to cook!" Sonic scooped one up and popped it in his mouth. He sat chewing for a moment then grabbed another one.

"They're good." Amy smiled and blushed at the same time.

"Really? Have as many as you want!"

"What about us?" Tails asked.

"You can't have any!" Amy joked. "Of course you can have some!" she winked.

"It's coming." Shadow said from his spot on the roof. Planes flew by overhead towards the city. There were gunshots and shouting, crashes and cries. Smoke appeared and drifted to the sky and left a burning smell in the back of one's nose. "It's time to leave." he said to the chao as he stood.

"What's that sound?" Cream noticed first.

"Yeah..." Tails then heard it too.

"Sounds like guns?" Sonic stood. Everyone was quiet while listening to the noises coming from outside.

"Shadow..." Rouge froze. "Shadow!" she yelled then ran to the door. Before she could make it out into the hall she ran into the black and red hedgehog. "Sha-!"

"We have to leave or they'll come here too." he said with a sad face.

"Who?" Sonic asked as if he didn't already know.

"Sorry but I've known for a while now about GUN. I don't know why they're after me and I don't know why you didn't tell me but we have to go." Shadow turned. "Hurry." everyone ran to their rooms to gather their things. Amy had bought winter gear with the money she had earned and with given money from others who didn't feel like going out to shop so they trusted Amy to buy for them. She had handed the jackets out and luckily they all had hoods to cover their faces and ears. Some of them got scarves as well. Amy left it up to Rouge to give Shadow his jacket.

"Uh...Shadow?" Rouge stood in Shadow's doorway while Shadow was getting his backpack. "You don't have anything to wear so I...bought this for you so you won't get cold." she handed him a black hooded jacket. Shadow smiled. "I bought it a few days ago...well actually Amy bought it...but she said for me to give it to you..."

"Thank you, Rouge." she smiled back.

They all fallowed him out the door. 'Maria...hurry...I can't stand this anymore.' the group ran down the stairs and out the door. They didn't stop to say good-bye to the landlady and they never looked back they just kept running. The snow was cold but they had to walk through it to stay away from GUN. They walked by the street with their heads and faces covered with hoods and some had scarves to cover part of their faces. They tried to cover their tails as best they could with the jackets that were fortunately a bit long. The soldiers never noticed them.

Shadow looked back toward the city and the life he was leaving behind. The cold wind blew across the frozen land but he could not feel it, all he could feel was the aching in his heart telling him to go back but he didn't. He closed his eyes and turned away as he continued to walk down the road with the others who were now ahead of him. They knew they couldn't go back to the one of the other towns they had been at so when they would be able to catch a ride somewhere they would go where fate would take them.

But fate can be cruel.

FeatherWings- I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I got stuck and didn't know what to write! pleeeease forgive me!

dArkliTe-sPirit- you were right that something would happen! but what will happen next? only I know...hehe

Mystery001- thank you very much!

shadrougeforever- i'll continue and you keep reading:)

Gaz san- Thank you!

Wolf Goddess1- cool! what's your story's name? I wanna read it!

Yozora Nozomi- Here's your chapter!

Sonamy Angel- I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner! Thank you for loving my story!

FeatherWings- I'll update really soon, ok?


	12. Catching Snowflakes

Voiceless Hearts Chapter 12

'I don't know how we ended up here," Shadow thought as he looked out to the ocean from a dock. 'but he came to a city by the shore.' Cream looked down into the water and laughed as she saw fish swim by. 'We can't stay here though. It's too close to Nobana Village so we're taking a boat to another town.' the ocean made the air smell so fresh as if it were trying to invite them into a new and peaceful life. They couldn't believe it even though they went on thinking they could keep running away. They knew, sooner or later, that GUN would catch up with them and shatter their lives into tiny pieces that couldn't be put back together.

"Shadow! Cream!" Amy waved from a bit farther down the dock. "We're leaving now!" the two quickly walked toward the pink hedgehog. They were rejecting the truth and only seeing the beauty of the world. The sweet, beautiful lies of the world. They all knew they couldn't go on like this forever but still they acted like they could. If only they could then they would give up anything to continue to ignore the impending doom that was swiftly approaching. But they couldn't and that was the hard truth.

The group boarded a small ship with no other passengers. There was only them and the ship's crew. "Shadow, why are we the only passengers?" Cream asked.

"I don't know Cream. Maybe because this ship is so small." the two looked over the edge of the boat and exchanged some words now and then only to end in silence again. It was peaceful and it let them almost forget what had happened in Nobana Village even though the two didn't understand what had happened like the others did. Shadow was still in the dark about what really happened on ARK that day 50 years ago and what happened when he woke up from his long, long sleep.

"This water...reminds me of something..." Shadow whispered with a sad grin on his face. Cream looked up then back at the water. "You know, Cream?"

"What?"

"I've been tired these past few days." he leaned his head on the railing.

"I hope you're not getting sick again, Shadow!" Shadow turned his head to her.

"Again? When did I get sick?"

"Remember when you ran out into the rain after a yellow bird?"

"What are you talking about?"

"And when Eggman took you." she paused a moment. "And-" Creams voice faded to Shadow. These things never happened or did they? If they did then why couldn't he recall even one of them? Was it because he was that sick? Yes. That was it. He was too sick to remember. Yes, of course. That's what Shadow made himself believe.

The boat left harbor and Shadow was still in his thoughts. He knew Cream was talking to him but Shadow stayed silent for the most part only to say a few words now and then. The waves became restless as they crashed against the boat. The clouds above covered the sun making it dark. Within a few minutes, the first snowflake fell and the temperature seemed to cool as the wind picked up speed. Cream and Shadow were walking into the cabin to keep warm and because it was safer.

Shadow sat in a dark corner trying to sort through his thoughts. He didn't have a reality anymore and he didn't know what was going on. Why were they really running? What were they running from? Was this all his fault? He didn't even notice Cream beside him. She was talking to him but he couldn't hear her. He was lost now. He didn't know where he was.

Cream got up from beside him while everyone else was talking and didn't notice her. She stood at the door and looked at the falling snow. She giggled and talked to Cheese. "Isn't it pretty, Cheese?" she looked over to Shadow in the corner who had an expression on his face as if he was in pain or lost. Cream frowned and wondered if it was something she said because he had gotten quiet. She perked up when she had an idea. "Let's catch snowflakes for Shadow! Maybe that will cheer him up!" she opened the door and stepped out. Amy felt the breeze that came into the cabin and looked to see Cream outside.

"Cream!" she ran after her and the others fallowed. "It's dangerous!" Shadow got up from his spot in the corner and ran after them confused.

Cream was on the deck which was slippery with snow and ice. "It's so pretty! We have to get higher!" she began to climb on the rail when the others ran out.

"Cream!" Amy yelled. Cream looked to her now sitting on the rail. She waved.

"Amy! We're getting snowflakes for Sha-" she started to fall backwards and screamed falling to the cold water below. She was submerged for a few seconds before she broke to the surface gasping for air. She screamed again in panic. Her scream was piercing and terrifying. "Help!" the cold waters froze her skin.

Shadow rushed outside to see a crowd looking over the edge. He ran up and looked over as well. His eyes widened as he saw the small rabbit struggling to keep her head above the water. "Cream!" he yelled.

"Shadow!" she went under and then out again. "Help...me!" she spat out water. Shadow climbed over the rail and jumped beside her without thinking. It was freezing and his body tightened up. He looked at Cream who was grabbing at the air trying to grab onto something to pull herself out. Shadow grabbed her and held her close.

"It's ok, Cream." he smiled trying to calm her. "I got you." he swam with her towards the towering boat looking for a place to climb up. He saw the others above them trying to find a way to get them back on the boat.

A wave crashed over them sending them underwater. He saw the darkness all around and it reminded him of something. Something he couldn't quiet place. He fought to remember. Someone was there with him but he still felt alone. It was after something else had happened. He remembered falling...from the sky. He remembered being underwater. And...and...Maria?

They broke through the water's surface again and took a breath of air. "Shadow, I'm scared!" she cried. The ones on the boat's deck dropped down a rope that they anchored to the railing. Shadow swarm towards it and grabbed it tight.

"Hold on, Cream." Sonic and the others pulled up the rope with Shadow and Cream on it. Cheese was also looking down worried about Cream. They kept getting closer and closer to the top and Cream and Shadow grew more and more tired from the cold as their wet fur enhanced it. It felt like it was freezing their blood and that they would soon be ice statues.

Once on deck, Cream fainted and lay on the cold floor while Tails, Amy and Sonic rushed to her. Shadow watched from his spot on the floor. The ice and snow below him almost felt war and comforting. It was soft like a bed. Omega and Rouge rushed over to Shadow. "Shadow!" Rouge knelt down besides him and put his head on her lap.

"I remember...the...water...the fall..." Shadow's eyes slowly closed. "Maria."

"Shadow? Shadow?" she shook him.

FeatherWings- sorry I didn't update sooner!

yuko6754- Thank you! I'm so glad you think its so good!

Yozora Nozomi- Your gunna make a story? I wanna read it! Tell me when you write it!

captain deoxys- You'll have to keep reading! hehe.

dArkliTe-sPirit- You can shoot the GUNs people.

shadrougeforever- hehe. I got stuck again for awhile. I knew what I was gunna write i just didn't know how to write it.

Mystery001- did you like it?

rouge-chaos- Thank you very much! I love it when people love my stories. hehe.

FeatherWings- See you next chapter. I know I say this all the time but I'll try to get it up as soon as I can.


	13. So Close, So Far

Voiceless Hearts chapter 13

"_Shadow..."_ a woman's voice called in the darkness. Shadow couldn't see anything and there was no up or down but he could still feel he was somewhere with this voice, with this girl.

"...Maria?" he found his voice weak.

"_I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

"Forgive you? You have done nothing wrong." he tried desperately to see her.

"_Shadow..."_

"Please come back, Maria. I need you!"

"_I'm sorry." _he heard her sob. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to tell her it would be okay even when he wasn't sure. He wanted to lie.

"Maria...I love you. Come back to me."

"_I can't."_ these words stabbed at Shadow's heart. The pain was too great, he didn't want to wake up if it meant being without Maria. He tried to hold onto her, to this nothingness, as long as he could.

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cheese tried to warm up Cream. She shivered and curled up into a ball and wouldn't say anything coherent. They wrapped her up in as many blankets they could find in the cabin of the boat. In the corners of her eyes, they could see tears forming as she choked back cries of terror. They sat beside her to give her support as best they could. Cheese nuzzled her cheek also trying to comfort her.

After awhile, Cream began to speak to them. Asking questions about Shadow and that she was sorry she was causing so much trouble. She poured her heart out to them as if she were trying to make everything better. Amy smiled at how innocent and caring the little rabbit was. "Is Shadow okay?" she chattered her teeth. "I'm sorry. Do you think he'll forgive me? Are you mad?" Amy told her not to worry and that Shadow was fine when he really wasn't.

One of the crew members on the boat was a woman who had a daughter who always traveled with her. She brought some of her daughter's clothes for the rabbit to change into. Amy thanked her for Cream while Cream was asking Sonic and Tails about Shadow but they wouldn't tell her the truth. Cream didn't realize they were telling her lies and believed every word they said.

Amy made the boys go into a different part of the cabin so Cream could change. She helped the small rabbit into a heavy, warm blue dress that was longer then the other one she had been wearing and had long sleeves. Amy placed a thick, grey scarf around Cream's delicate neck. The woman also gave her some dry black boots so Cream's feet wouldn't get cold.

"Can I see Shadow now?" Cream asked hopefully from her spot on the bed in one of the rooms on the small boat. It happened to be bigger then they had thought but still there were only a few rooms.

"He's sleeping right now." Amy answered. "I'll go get some food. The nice lady who gave you the clothes is the cook for this boat. She works downstairs."

"There's a downstairs?" Amy giggled.

"Yes. Now stay here and rest."

"Amy, where's Shadow?" She stood but Amy made her sit again.

"He's in another room. I think the other boys are downstairs already eating. You should still be resting so stay put and I mean it!"

"Amy...I'm still cold..." Amy pat her on the head.

"I'll get you some warm soup." Amy stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her quietly. The smile she faked for Cream faded as she walked to the stairs to rejoin the boys.

Rouge and Omega sat at Shadow's side. A light that looked like electricity would spark and move along Shadow's still form every now and then. He was under the several blankets they had piled on top of him to keep him warm. One could hardly tell he was alive. They had no idea what was happening to him or why. Did this have something to do with that disappearing chaos emerald? Rouge stared at Shadow wishing he'd wake up already. It had been hours. Cream hadn't been this bad and yet she had been in the water longer than he had so Rouge assumed something was happening to him.

He had said something about falling earlier. What was it? And something about being underwater. Was it when Shadow fell from ARK? How did Big find him? She wished she could ask him but it was too late for questions. Shadow might already be in too deep. Why had he called out Maria's name? Why wasn't it her's? She tried to shake the thought from her head but couldn't. She reached out and put her hand to Shadow's cheek, it was still cold and then a surge of electricity made her pull away.

"I will get food for you, Rouge." Omega said breaking the silence.

"I'm not hungry. Thanks." Omega left the room anyway and Rouge couldn't help but feel annoyed by him not listening. Rouge brought her attention back to Shadow. Once again she reached out and touched his hand. The electricity flowed from Shadow to Rouge and it was burning her but Rouge didn't let go. "Shadow, wake up...please." tears rushed from her eyes. "Shadow...are you always in this much pain? Why do you keep smiling even when you're in pain? Why?" she winced. "Why won't you answer me?" she gripped Shadow's hand tighter. She got closer to him and still held onto his hand as if he'd slip away if she let go. "Shadow..." she got closer to his face until their lips were almost touching. "I love you." and with that she kissed him. It was sweet and precious and Rouge would forever hold onto this moment. She felt his lips warm up and she pulled away. The electricity stopped and Shadow groaned then opened his eyes.

"Rouge?" he looked into her eyes. She was crying but she smiled as if simply looking at her made her light up. She fell into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Shadow!" she was so happy to be in his arms and wished they could stay just like this forever. She smiled until a thought popped into her head. Her eyes opened and she remembered something Sonic had said. Something about a weapon against Shadow...did it have to do with the chaos emerald Shadow said was inside him? Was it doing something to Shadow's body? With these thoughts she gripped him tighter hoping holding him would stop whatever GUN was doing to him. Then Shadow opened his mouth.

"I heard Maria." he said and it made her realize that her love for Shadow could not be returned. The embrace broke apart and Rouge sat on the bed facing away from Shadow. "She told me she couldn't come back but I don't understand why." he paused. "It was just a dream though. I hope..." Shadow added the last part quietly. Rouge wanted to yell at Shadow but she knew she shouldn't.

_Why can't you see she's gone?  
She won't be coming back  
So don't hold on  
I can't find the strength to tell you  
That your love can't see the moon  
The way you can_

_You don't seem to understand  
That you are alive here with me  
On this empty land  
I want to tell you so bad  
About the moon we have  
To look at the way we can_

_I'm sorry my love  
But the moon is changing  
Her heart turned into a lovely dove  
and flew off into the blue sky  
It's time to say your good-bye  
And look at the new moon differently_

Rouge stood and headed for the door. "I'll go get you something to eat. Stay here and rest." she said without looking at him. Shadow wondered if she was mad at him for something. Her attitude had suddenly changed. He was alone in the quiet room. Shadow looked to the small round window to see that snow was blinding any view. He went to the window and looked out into the storm as if searching for someone who was outside but of course no one was. He placed his hand on the window and after a moment a human woman's hand appeared and seemed to place in the same spot from the other side. Shadow pulled his hand away at lightning speed. Had that just happened or was Shadow going insane? He spent the next few minutes trying to figure this out.

Rouge reentered the room with a plate of food and saw Shadow staring at the window. "Shadow?" she called as she walked over and put the food down on a small table. "Shadow?" she asked again now approaching him. She was about to touch his shoulder when he swung around with an expression of fear on his face. It took him a moment to realize it was Rouge he was now staring at and Rouge was suddenly afraid as well. "...Shadow? Are you okay?" His eyes left her face to wander around the room. She lifted up her arms and placed her hands on either side of his face, making him look at her. "What's wrong?" He just blinked and said nothing.

Then all of a sudden it seemed as though he woke up from a nightmare and that he had just been sleeping. The fear turned into confusion as if he had not been aware of what had been going on since before Rouge left to get food. "Oh...Rouge. You're back." was all he said.

They just stood there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity but neither of them minded. Rouge's heat was pounding and she felt her face blush. Shadow just stood with a peaceful smile as if to calm her because he knew she was nervous about something but wasn't sure what. Rouge wanted so much for Shadow to hold her and never let go but she knew Shadow wouldn't. For Shadow to hold Rouge like she wanted meant Shadow would have to betray Maria and Shadow would never do that. He was too loyal.

"Rouge?"

She had forgotten she had been staring. "Hm?" was all she could say.

"You're all red. Are you feeling okay?"

Rouge giggled. "Shadow! You're so-" she stopped but still smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm the one who should worry about you!" he suddenly put his lips to her forehead and her face got even redder and it felt as though she were burning. When he pulled away, he gave her another smile.

"Still, you should rest. When was the last time you slept?" Now that Rouge thought about it, she hadn't slept for quite awhile. She had been so worried over Shadow that she had actually forgotten to sleep but now felt it catching up to her.

"Well..." she looked away. "I haven't been tired..."

"That's a bad lie, Rouge." he let out a small laugh. Shadow picked up Rouge in his arms and started to walk over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" she yelled with surprise. He laid her down on the soft, warm bed and Rouge did nothing to object. She was very tired and Shadow knew it. There was no getting away from him now... not like she really wanted to.

"I'll stay right here and watch over you." Rouge's eyelids were heavy and began to fall only to pop open once in awhile. For some reason unknown to her, she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Shadow?" a tear slid down her cheek and Shadow wiped it away.

"Yes?"

"You're a fool..." Shadow smiled again and then so did Rouge. Rouge reached out for Shadow's hand and Shadow took her hand in his. Rouge soon fell into a pleasant sleep. Shadow watched over her the whole time.

FeatherWings- okie dokie! what did you think? please review!

yuko6754- I'll try to update again very soon!

sonic master- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

dArkliTe-sPirit- did you like reading this chapter?

shadrougeforever- nope, I didn't kill him. and was this chapter good?

Mystery001- sorry it wasn't updated thaaaat soon!

Primeval Eidolon Scar- is that good?

JaydiTheLaydi- thank you!

Bre- I'm glad you like reading it so much!

FeatherWings- please everyone keep reviewing!


	14. Another Step

Voiceless Hearts chapter 14

The strange looking group stepped foot off of the boat for the first time in too long. It had only been a few days but it seemed like it had been an eternity. The boat had been cozy but confining and made them feel like they were the last living creatures on earth. For awhile during the storm, it was almost as if the world had disappeared and they would never make it to land again.

But the storm cleared without any other incidents onboard and upon saying good-bye to the crew, the crew gave them enough food to last a few more days. They had been almost completely out of food and hadn't realized it. Times had changed; it had been only that fall when nothing like running out of food would happen. They always had had a protected, warm place to sleep and a comfortable life.

They wandered the dock for a bit trying to get their bearings but they were completely lost and didn't know anyone anywhere even close to this town. They didn't even know the town's name. All they knew was that the dock was almost impossible to stand on because of a thick, slippery sheet of ice that covered the whole surface. Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and Tails had no problem; they hovered above the ice. Omega was too heavy and walked on the ice as if it were concrete because he practically reached the dock's wooden surface by crushing the ice beneath him just by stepping on it. For the three hedgehogs, it was keep your balance or fall on your ass.

Amy was hanging onto Sonic for dear life because she slipped each time she took a step. Sonic tried to ignore her but it was extremely hard with her yelling in his ear. It was then when Sonic decided to take advantage of the ice and use it as a skating rink. The only problem was, was that he couldn't get any grip at all to run or to start sliding. Amy yelled even louder.

"Shadow!" Sonic said to the other hedgehog.

"Hm?"

"Push me!" Shadow stood there and stared.

"Don't! Shadow! Don't!" Amy yelled. Those who were hovering next to the grounded members either laughed or wondered what Sonic was thinking. Omega came up from behind them. He was a bit slow. Sonic didn't notice Omega was behind him until Omega pushed Sonic and Amy forward. Amy lost her grip on Sonic right away and slid several feet on her butt but Sonic just kept sliding until he hit the nearest snow bank and disappeared under the white fluff.

Rouge was dying from laughter and Tails had an expression on his face as if he knew it would happen. Cream flew as fast as she could to where Sonic had disappeared with Cheese right behind her. Shadow was trying to help Amy up with much difficulty because she still could barely stand and it was making Shadow loose his balance as well so there was more than one moment where they both almost fell.

"I'm sorry, Shadow!" Amy yelled as she clung to Shadow with her eyes closed just waiting for her feet to slide from under her again.

"Amy! Tails and I will carry you!" Rouge offered as she hovered. Amy grabbed both of their hands and they lifted her off the dangerous ground she was prone to falling on. The three made a dash to less slippery land; Amy wasn't that light but neither Rouge nor Tails would ever tell her that. Omega easily followed them with Shadow a bit farther behind.

The wind began to blow as they made their way away from the dock and into the town. Each passing minute it got colder and colder until their senses started to dull and their bodies' turned numb leaving them defenseless and lost. It was the kind of wind that when it blows against you, you can't breathe and the only way to see is to squint your eyes to get a glance of where you're going. And soon new snow drifted down upon them. All the buildings they passed, some houses and some stores, were empty or locked or void of lights inside as if the town had gone dead or was only inhabited by ghosts.

Omega was trying to shield Cream and Cheese from the wind by holding them in his arms. Rouge and Tails were grounded from flight since the wind became so strong. It even penetrated their coats leaving them to become weaker and weaker.

Rouge turned to look behind her just to make sure everyone was still together. She was surprised to see Shadow falling behind and wincing now and then as if he was hurt. She hurried to reach him in fear of what was wrong.

"Shadow!" she tried to speak loud enough in order for her voice to be heard over the wind. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her from under the hood of his jacket. "I'm fine." he said as he winced once again only this time Rouge saw that electricity traveling across him almost too quick to see just like it had been on the boat they had taken to get where they were now. For a moment Rouge just stared at Shadow. "Rouge, I'm fine." she snapped out of her trance and smiled.

"Of course you are."

After that, Rouge walked behind the others with Shadow who still twitched every so often. She kept that fake smile plastered on her face as if she'd be letting down Shadow if she dropped it.

"I wonder if Maria is watching the snow fall. She always wanted to see snow. I just hope she's inside keeping warm." Shadow spoke shakily. Rouge couldn't say anything. She couldn't even lie to him anymore. She couldn't say, "I'm sure she is!" like she wished she could just to help keep Maria alive for Shadow...but she couldn't. She just kept up that stupid fake smile that was anything but happy.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled from ahead. Shadow and Rouge pushed themselves toward them. Amy lay on the snowy sidewalk; or where a sidewalk had once been. "Amy! Get up!"

"I can't! I'm too cold! I'm too tired! I can't!" she screamed as she curled herself into a tight ball.

"Come on, Amy, get up!" Sonic said.

"You can do it!" Cream encouraged her from Omega's arms. "You can!"

The wind blew harder and all but Shadow cringed. When it stopped and they were able to breathe again, the group continued to try and help Amy up again with louder voices. But Shadow couldn't hear them anymore as he blankly stared at them. He saw as their mouths moved up and down and he saw as Amy finally did struggle to stand once again but Shadow couldn't move, he couldn't hear, and he couldn't talk.

"_Wait." _he thought weakly because he couldn't move his mouth to speak. _"Why can't I...?" _Sonic and Tails walked beside Amy and let her grab them when she slipped. They walked farther and farther away from Shadow. Farther, farther, too far to reach. They were leaving him behind and Shadow could do nothing about it. He wasn't cold anymore; all he felt was numb and hollow. _"Wait."_

"Don't leave me alone again."

Everyone turned to Shadow upon hearing these words carried to their ears only because the wind took a moment to settle. Shadow blinked and looked around. He could hear, talk and feel winter's breath wash over his body once again. Cold. It was cold.

"Then hurry up!" Sonic gave him a strange look. Shadow looked to Rouge who was only a few steps ahead of him. She sighed.

"You know we're all cold and tired!" she stuck out her tongue playfully while grabbing Shadow's hand to pull him forward.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled over the wind. "Where are we going?"

"Cheese!" Cream yelled before Sonic could answer Tails. She leaped out of Omega's arms and fell to the snowy ground. She pointed upward and in the direction the fierce wind blew. "Cheese! Cheese!" she yelled over and over as she began to run away from the group and almost disappeared in the now heavy snow. "Cheese got carried away by the wind! Cheese!"

"Wait!" Sonic ran after her leaving the weak Amy to Tails. Omega followed once Sonic called to him too far for the others to hear.

"Sonic!" Tails called after him determining whether to follow or not only to come to the conclusion that he shouldn't for Amy's sake. Amy was barely aware of anything that was going on and barely able to stand now forcing Tails to hold her steady by holding onto her upper arm.

"Tails!" Rouge called. "Sonic and Omega will find Cream and Cheese. Let's get Amy out of the storm!" none of the remaining group would object and so they walked blindly on in hopes that they would either find shelter or find another soul to help them.

FeatherWings: I want to apologize for waiting so long to update. I have been bombarded with school work...(cries) and I want to thank everyone who is still reading my story!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to continue!!! Please wait for me to update again!

Rougie- thank you very much! (smiles)

shadrougeforever- I'm so glad you love my story!

dArkliTe-sPirit- I hope you liked this chapter too!

GS Dragono- thank you! I'll keep writing as long as people like it!

Yozora Nozomi- okay, I'll check out your BLEACH stories. I've read some of the manga. I liked it!

Fastestthingalive34- sorry I took so long!

yuko6754- please keep reading!

sonic master- thank you!

ShadowLove13- I'll check out your stories too!

Bre (amenta bennu)- hi again! that means a lot to me! thank you!- I would NEVER forget my fans!!! I love you all!!!!!!! Once again I am sorry for taking so long!!


	15. Gone Astray

Voiceless Hearts chapter 15

Amy saw nothing but darkness although it wasn't so cold anymore. Her head felt so clouded and she felt so distant from reality. Gradually, the pink hedgehog became aware of her surroundings through her blindness. She was curled up on something soft and there was something wrapped around her that felt protecting. She tried to register what it was yet she found it hard as if she was new to the world like a newborn baby. 'Baby...soft...wrapped in...something...like those pigs in something...that makes me hungry...hungry...hungry...' she started to automatically chew on the soft thing and then stopped suddenly as her eyes cracked open. "Blanket."

"Oh! Amy! Good, you're awake!" Amy turned her gaze from the blanket to the fox at her bedside.

"Tails! Good morning!" Amy said cheerfully. "Are you in my room because you're hungry?"

"You're room?" Tails tilted his head and then realization hit Amy.

"Oh...right. We aren't...home..." her smile faded only to be replaced by curiosity. "Um...Tails?" she looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Yes, Amy?"

"Where are we?"

"Someone's home...kinda..." Amy stared for a moment then blinked slowly.

"Kinda?"

"Well...there isn't anyone here...right now...or anymore...because they...are selling it. That bed you're laying on was left here; Shadow had that blanket with him. You fainted in the snow so Shadow and I carried you here."

"...How'd we get in?"

"Um..." Tails began to laugh out of nervousness. "Rouge kinda...picked the lock." Amy jumped off the bed and she seemed unusually happy.

"So is this our new home?" she began walking around the empty room, that was painted off-white, slowly making her way to the door.

"We can't **stay **here! Someone is bound to come back eventually!" Amy didn't seem to be listening as she left the room unfazed by Tails' words. Tails hurried after her determined to talk sense into her yet still knowing that would be in vain. "Amy!"

The old wood floor creaked as Amy wandered the dimly lit and narrow hallway. There was a bathroom behind her at the end of the hall and a room next to the one she had been sleeping in that was roughly the same size. Amy briefly noticed another door across from the other bedroom but when she went to open it, it was locked. Ignoring this she continued to explore the new home. She knew Tails was right behind her talking to her but she wasn't paying attention and Tails tried to ignore that fact as he continued until Amy stopped at the top of the staircase. She was trying to determine how strong the stairs were but figured it must be okay and began her decent as Tails fallowed. The staircase was fine until she reached the bottom and put her hand on the end of the railing which had some sort of decoration that was worn down by use. It broke off and Amy was left holding it in her hand in puzzlement. She looked up to see a door leading outside between two windows hidden behind curtains.

"Amy! Please listen!" Tails begged.

"Come on, Tails! We can figure something out! Right? Right?" Amy smiled like a devil and made Tails cringe.

"Tails! Do you think you could fix this?" Rouge yelled from the next room to the right. The hedgehog and the two tailed fox hurried to her. She was staring at a refrigerator and near it was a stove and a few cabinets connected by a flat surface on top.

"They left these?" Amy's eyes lit up.

"Don't get so excited. They're broken!"

"Whyyyyyy?" Amy wined.

"And no I can't fix it." Tails grabbed Rouge's arm and led her away from Amy who was already distracted with searching the cabinets for food. The fox made sure Amy couldn't hear. "Okay, I'll fix it. Just don't tell Amy!" he whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because she thinks we can stay here **forever**!"

"So? Maybe we can."

"What are you talking about? We broke in! We BROKE IN!"

"Tails. We need a new home that's safe. That is why we left our old one! Maybe this is it! I'm sure we can make some sort of deal with whoever is selling it **if** they even still care about the place." Rouge smiled softly and Tails felt he couldn't argue with her.

"Ah Hah!" Amy pulled herself out of one of the cabinets holding two cans of food that she had found. "I knew there would be food!"

"Is it still edible?" Tails walked up to her to look at the cans and took one. "What is this?"

"Canned peaches!" Amy seemed so proud of herself that she had found food. Perhaps she was trying to keep their spirits up or perhaps she was trying to forget that Sonic, Omega, Cream and Cheese were not here with them. Amy wanted, above all else, to believe that everything would turn out alright. That's why she kept smiling.

She placed the can on the floor and kneeled down next to it. "Good thing it's a pop-top!" As Amy tried to pull the top off, the seemingly simple task, proved to be quite difficult. She tried to pull it off and it just would not give. Tails tried to open the other can as Amy tried hers but he didn't have much more luck than her.

"I can't get it." Tails wiped his forehead with his arm and looked over to Amy who was now holding her mallet over the can, ready to swing down. "Amy!" He grabbed the mallet's handle from behind her. "That's not going to work!"

Rouge leaned against the wall laughing at her younger friends continuing to argue. After a few seconds her laughter dulled and her smile faded. 'What's taking them?' she looked up suddenly as she heard the hedgehog and the fox cheer. They had finally opened the two cans. "Good work you two." she snickered.

"This was a very big accomplishment!" Amy smothered Tails in a hug as he tried to get away. Rouge walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "What are you doing, Rouge?"

"Shadow!" she called up the stairs.

"Rouge, Shadow isn't upstairs." Tails told her innocently.

"Where is he?" she looked to the fox.

"I don't know. I thought you knew."

"You mean no one knows where he is?" Amy yelled at the other two. She had been asleep when they found the place. Rouge's eyes widened. She continued to rush up the stairs.

"I told you, he isn't upstairs!" Tails called after her.

"He has to be! I know no one went outside and he isn't down here so he has to be upstairs!" Rouge reached the top of the stairs and looked down the narrow hallway. It was empty and filled with an eerie silence. "Shadow?" She ran to the first bedroom and swung the door open to look inside. There was no one there so she ran to the next room where Amy had been only to find the bed with the blanket tossed on it. Rouge ran back into the hall and looked to the bathroom to see it was open and empty as well. She looked around to look for any door that had gone unnoticed. "Shadow! Where are you?" she screamed as the other two joined her in the hallway.

"Rouge! There!" Amy pointed to the door that was across from the other bedroom only now it was slightly ajar. Rouge, out of confusion and fear, cautiously hurried to the door. Her boots pounded on the wood floor and the door creaked as she opened it. She found, to her surprise, another staircase leading upwards. For a second, she just stood with tears forming and swallowed hard.

"Shadow?" she called a bit softer this time. When there was no response again she made her way up the stairs that seemed older than any other part of the house. Her breath began to solidify and her whole body felt icy. She looked back down the stairs at the fox and the pink hedgehog.

"Do you see him, Rouge?" she continued to the top of the stairs and looked around the dimly lit attic. A spark of electricity caught her attention and as she focused her eyes, she found the black and red hedgehog.

"Shadow?" she kneeled next to him and put her hand on his shoulder to shake him lightly. He didn't wake up but it was brought to Rouge's attention that lying near Shadow was a book. It looked like it had been dropped and it seemed that Shadow had been reading it.

"Hey, Rouge! Someone's knocking at the door!" Tails called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Maybe Shadow did go outside without us knowing!" Amy said as she began to run for the front door.

"Wait! Amy! Don't!" he said while running after her.

"Shadow...what's wrong with you...?" she shook him again. "Wake up..."

"Amy!" Tails grabbed her before she could reach the door.

"Let go! It's Shadow!" he put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Listen!" neither said a word as they waited to hear voices from whoever was on the other side of the door. At first, all they heard was their own breathing and the wind pounding on the windows. Whoever was on the other side of the door knocked heavily again, stopped and began to talk to someone else. The voice was loud and unfamiliar.

"I don't hear anything now. It was probably the storm playing tricks on us. Besides, you know this building is old. It moans all the time when the wood shifts in the weather."

"I guess. But I still say it sounded like voices." The voice was deep like the other. There was the sound of someone walking down the front steps.

"It's like I said. The storm was playing tricks on us. You just thought you heard voices."

"Alright. If you say so..." More footsteps followed.

Amy and Tails stood with Tails' hand still on Amy's mouth as they stood in silence. Their hearts were pounding against their chests. Fear plastered on their faces as they stared at the door until they were sure the visitors were gone. Once again there was nothing but them and the storm outside trying to get in.

TBC-

FeatherWings- Hello everyone! So the story is finally reaching the climax when all questions will be answered! Or something like...hehe! Don't forget to review!

sonic master- I'm glad you like it but I don't think I'll stop writing it! (until the end I mean)

amenta bennu- I tried to get it up a bit faster this time, hehe! Thank you!

Mystery001- yup! I'll try to keep up with updates!

dArkliTe-sPirit- hi! I didn't get to what happened with Cheese and Cream yet but don't worry! I will! I hope you liked this chapter!

JaydiTheLaydi- yes! Right away! (salutes)

GS Dragono- hehe, sorry I took so long

mistic hedgehog- you'll soon find out (winks)

Oboro the Hedge-bat- (grins)

Yozora Nozomi- thank you! I'm sorry! You'll find out next chapter I hope to get up soon! I'll try really hard!


	16. My Heart is Black and Blue

Voiceless Hearts Chapter 16

"You knew all along." Rouge whispered into the darkness from her seat next to a bed where Shadow lay sleeping. "You knew all along that Maria was dead." She ran her fingers over the hardcover book that Shadow had been reading. It was smooth and cold like the settled snow outside. But unlike the book, the strange familiar sparks surged over Shadow. The book read: "Space Colony ARK." A book Shadow had taken from the bookstore in Nobana Village.

"He's only sleeping, right? There's nothing wrong with him, right?" Amy appeared in the doorway that illuminated light from the hallway into the dark room. She was unusually quiet and still with an overwhelming pulse of anxiety.

"I don't know this time." Rouge spoke certain she knew nothing. She stood abruptly and walked towards Amy, brushed passed her, and pushed the book into her. Amy stood holding the book on the thin boundary between the world she knew and the new world that was forever changing. She lowered her head and held the book tighter as she felt her heart become cold and full of darkness. She was learning what true hatred and sorrow was.

"Where are you going?" Amy said just before Rouge walked out the door. She stopped but didn't turn around to face Amy.

"I have to think." And with that she disappeared into the hall. Amy could hear Rouge's footsteps as she walked down the stairs and out the front door. The house then became dead silent until Tails, in his confusion, wandered up to Amy. He stood near her and just watched her trembling form.

"Amy?" he said. "Are you okay?" she didn't answer. All Tails heard were muffled sobs trying to be held back. "Amy?"

Amy dropped the book to turn and hold onto Tails. She hid her face in his shoulder and let out all her tears she had held back. She couldn't say anything and she couldn't look up at Tails. Amy gasped for air in between sobs as she gripped Tails tighter.

As the book came crashing to the floor, Shadow's eyes popped open. Only Amy and Tails didn't know. At the same time there were noises coming from downstairs and both Amy and Tails looked up. Someone had entered by the sound of the wind rushing into the building. Then there were voices that were too quiet to understand what was being said. Amy and Tails were too stunned to move. Shadow couldn't find the strength yet to speak, he only watched from where he lay.

"Omega, you sure this is it?"

"Sonic!" Tails and Amy said together and rushed out the door and down the stairs. "Sonic!"

There stood Sonic, Omega, Cream and Cheese shivering from the cold. Sonic looked toward Amy and Tails and gave a huge smile. "Did you miss us?" Amy ran over to Sonic and almost smothered him in an embrace. She started crying again. "Did you miss us that much?" Sonic said in surprise but never stopped smiling. Tails couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Sonic. Sonic looked around and noticed that Shadow and Rouge were not present. "Hey, where are those two?" Amy stiffened and Tails just stood for a moment in silence.

"Shadow is upstairs and Rouge..." he paused and looked down. "Rouge just rushed out the door a few minutes ago."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She was upset."

"Why?" Sonic was concerned about Rouge's strange behavior. It wasn't like her to do such a thing. What made her so upset?

"It has to do with Shadow." Sonic couldn't help but chuckle.

"What he do? They have a fight?"

"No." Sonic's smile faded. "I think I figured out what the weapon against Shadow is." Tails turned and began to walk up the stairs. Amy's arms fell from Sonic yet she did not look up at him. Sonic looked back and forth from one to the other then to Cream, Cheese and Omega. He then fallowed Tails up the stairs.

* * *

Rouge sat atop a tall building in what seemed to be a downtown area of the city. She watched the snow fall harder and harder to the streets below which by now was almost not visible. It was cold. It was cold and she was chilled to the bone because she had rushed out without her jacket. She bit her lip and then she sniffled. Her eyes were shadowed as she held herself tighter. "Shadow...you jerk..." tears flowed down her cheeks and they felt as though they were freezing on her face. 

Why was this happening to him? Surely he didn't deserve it. He didn't. And she couldn't tell him either. She couldn't tell him she loved him. She would freeze whenever she saw him. She was stupefied by him; hypnotized. She loved him so much it hurt. Her heart welled up with feelings she couldn't put into words. And yet she couldn't help but feel betrayed by him even when it wasn't his fault that he was now in the state he was. And he was in love with Maria! Even when he knew she was dead!

Then it hit her. He must be in pain too. The one he loved was dead; gone forever. She was transformed in death while Shadow was left behind almost unchanged. He still tried to cling to her; to the love he had for her but he was still being pushed forward in life. Pushed farther from Maria.

So why couldn't he love her instead? If he couldn't go to anyone else, he could come to her. If he needed someone, why couldn't it be her? Why? Why couldn't she be the only one for Shadow instead of Maria? Why couldn't he cling to her instead?

Was it because Shadow thought he was alone? Was he still stuck in that escape pod? Was he still living those events over and over and over again?

She stood up and spread her wings. If she told him, would it free him?

Rouge took flight. She flew against the wind and against the snow. She needed to find her way back to him. She had her mind set on him and that would be what would lead her back to him. She wanted to free him.

Before she knew it, she was floating in front of the window of the house where Shadow lay still. Everyone else was there too. They were standing right next to Shadow who just lay on the bed with a smile on his face. He was probably telling them he was okay and not to worry. It put Rouge's heart in agony.

Rouge stayed in the same position. She watched them all talk. She watched Shadow wear his mask so others would never see the true him. She watched the others' concerned expressions as they realized the situation was hopeless. It was hopeless to talk to Shadow if he wore his mask and it was hopeless to think that nothing would change. And then she watched as Shadow chased them away as he did it with a smile.

She noticed the window was open only a crack. She opened it more; enough to get into the house by. "Oh. Rouge. I was worried." he smiled and it shot an arrow through her heart.

"Please stop." Shadow was dying, wasn't he? Shadow was happy he was dying, wasn't he? "Please stop..."

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you're not hurt! Like you're not in pain! Please stop!" Rouge pleaded. Tears poured from her eyes. "Stop acting like you haven't lost Maria! You know she's dead! You **know **so stop acting like she isn't!" Rouge examined Shadow's expression to find him in complete shock. "I love you...Shadow..."

TBC-

FeatherWings- Sorry it took so long. I couldn't think of how or what to write. Hope you enjoyed it!

JaydiTheLaydi- lol, I shall keep writing!

Digi-Hedgebat-Ninja- okay, did you enjoy?

dArkliTe-sPirit- you'll find out more about what the emerald is doing to him soon.

Yozora Nozomi- thank you!

SexyShadowGirl- I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
